The Hapes Charade
by Sweet Christabel
Summary: With the Jedi Code to consider and both Duchess Satine and Padmé's handmaiden Sabé vying for his love, how will Obi-Wan Kenobi handle a mission to Hapes where all is not as it seems?
1. The Diplomatic Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars, except on DVD. I definitely don't own any of the characters. Princess Isoldé does belong to me, although I named her in honour of Prince Isolder from Dave Wolverton's novel _The Courtship of Princess Leia_. Ta'a Chume and Secciah belong to Dave Wolverton as well.

**A/N: **Yay, Sweet Christabel is back from the dead! I can't remember the last time I posted a new story. My bad. Anyway, I feel I should point out that while I did read up on Hapes' history on Wookiepedia, I did alter a few things to suit my storyline, so this is technically a Hapan AU (on top of being a regular AU). Also a quick note regarding the character of Ta'a Chume: It's thought that Ta'a Chume is actually her title rather than her name, but since she doesn't go by any other, it is used as her name here.

Special thank you to River Winters for her encouragement and help, and for coming up with the title :)

**The Hapes Charade.**

**Chapter One: The Diplomatic Mission.**

Padmé Amidala was a woman who faced weighty political decisions on a daily basis. She felt the need to remind herself of the fact as she studied her schedule for the week. Two day's time would see the execution of a decision that had been harder to make than most.

'And why?' she chided herself. 'Because you let your heart rule your head, that's why.'

It was the decision, bizarrely enough, to include her best aide on a mission. She had never before hesitated to assign Sabé where she was needed. But this was different.

She had agreed to accompany Duchess Satine Kryze on a diplomatic mission to Hapes. The sixty-three planets that made up the Hapes Cluster were all neutral in the war, like Mandalore, the Duchess's homeworld. The Duchess spoke for the many neutral worlds in the Senate. Hapes was considering joining the Republic, and Padmé was going as its representative. Duchess Satine was going in case they changed their minds.

As both Padmé and Satine had been recent targets of troublemakers, Chancellor Palpatine had thought it prudent to assign them extra protection from the Jedi. And so it was that Padmé learned her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, and his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be joining them. That caused her dilemma.

As she readied herself for bed, her body took her through the routine of make-up, accessory and gown removal, leaving her mind free to wander. She knew she would be best off taking Sabé with her. Her chief handmaiden had been in her service for over a decade and had been her best friend even longer. Satine was a more recent acquaintance, but the two had grown quite close. Padmé knew that if she brought Sabé and Satine together they would both be faced with spending time in Obi-Wan's company. Only she was aware that her two friends were both in love with the same man.

Satine had the prior claim, and Obi-Wan had returned her feelings at one point when they were both younger. But the Duchess had spoken of her suspicions that that was no longer the case. He had told her that he would have left the Jedi Order for her when they first met, but he had said nothing in the present tense.

Sabé had fallen in love with him while they were stranded on Tatooine during the invasion of Naboo, and had suffered in silence for many years before she admitted her feelings to Padmé. Although she and Obi-Wan had become good friends, Sabé was acutely aware that they could never be anything more.

Padmé was very unwilling to put her friend through the pain of seeing him again, but she eventually put her personal feelings aside and concluded that she needed Sabé on the mission. Pulling the final pin from her brunette locks, she glanced at herself in the mirror and resolutely decided to tell her friend first thing in the morning.

Sabé bore her instructions without flinching, but inside her mind was reeling. She wasn't keen on Duchess Satine, for obvious reasons, but never slipped to the unprofessional level of showing her emotions. She shut her uncertainty firmly behind her stoicism.

"You can say no," Padmé told her. "I'll understand. I can take Dormé instead."

"Thank you for the thought. But I'll be perfectly fine."

And that settled the matter.

* * *

><p>Sabé prepared for the mission while Padmé and Teckla rushed around packing the right wardrobe. It was an important task, but one that Sabé was glad to avoid. Since Padmé had taken the sweet-faced, mild-tempered Teckla from Varykino Lodge and into her full-time service, Sabé and the other handmaidens had been removed from the chores of keeping the senator's clothing and accessories organised.<p>

Sabé retreated to the balcony and tended to her vibrosword, ensuring that the high-frequency blade was clean and sharp. It was a weapon she was proud of, bestowed on her when she became fully qualified as a handmaiden. It had barely left her side since. The elite royal handmaidens who, like Sabé, were members of the secretive Order of Sanctuary all carried swords, although most preferred blasters.

When she walked to the landing platform to meet Duchess Satine with Padmé, the sword hung at her side, discreetly hidden under her crimson velvet cloak. The cloak was an old one, worn by Padmé's handmaidens back when she had been Queen of Naboo. Its concealing hood hid Sabé's untidily braided hair and allowed her dark eyes to take in much while all attention was on the senator.

The senator attracted attention even when she wasn't seeking it. For a diplomatic mission to Hapes her wardrobe, at least, ensured that heads turned to watch her go by. Her gown managed to be impressive yet elegant, and her dark hair was fastened in one of her usual elaborate upsweeps. Despite their extraordinarily similar looks, Sabé knew that she faded into the background when Padmé was around. She liked it that way.

Ahead, the Duchess stood waiting in the shadow of Padmé's Nubian ship, which the senator had thoughtfully offered for the mission. Padmé headed towards Satine, Sabé on her right, Captain Typho on her left. The Duchess was flanked by her usual two guards, who seemed as silent and disinterested as ever, garbed in their imposing armour.

The Duchess was a picture of sophistication, robed in the traditional gown that female Mandalorian leaders wore when conducting meetings with dignitaries from other worlds. The blue and green layers of the dress brought out the vibrancy of her eyes, and her blonde hair was concealed beneath a large harp-like headdress. Her features were attractive, but sharpened by her stern countenance.

"Padmé!" she said, her face brightened by a rare smile.

"Satine!"

They exchanged greetings and pleasantries.

"The Jedi will be meeting us any minute," Padmé explained.

"I think they're here now," Satine pointed out.

A small speeder was approaching the landing platform. Sabé took a deep breath, glad she could hide her sweaty palms beneath her cloak. The speeder smoothly landed and two of its three Jedi occupants got out. Anakin Skywalker turned back to the driver.

"Stay out of trouble, Snips."

His red-skinned Togruta Padawan looked at him incredulously. "How am I meant to do that following your example?" Ahsoka asked validly.

"Fine," Anakin replied, good natured. But Sabé didn't miss the flicker of disapproval at Ahsoka's casual lack of deference. "Follow Obi-Wan's example. We'll see you in a few days."

"Bye, Masters." She piloted the speeder away, and Obi-Wan and Anakin approached the group gathered at the ramp of the ship. They bowed respectfully.

Satine and Padmé both nodded, and Sabé gave a bow of her own. The whole thing struck her as terribly false. There was so much more going on within the group than a few cordial greetings could ever say.

"Duchess Satine," Obi-Wan began, the very essence of courtly politeness. "You're looking well. Senator Amidala, a pleasure as always." To Sabé's surprise, his gaze moved behind Padmé. "Captain Typho, good to see you. Sabé…it's been too long."

She nodded, but chose to keep her words to a minimum. "Master Kenobi."

"We are always grateful to see two old friends such as yourselves," Padmé said to both Jedi. "You are very welcome."

"Thank you, Senator," Anakin said.

"Shall we board the ship?" Padmé asked. "After you, Duchess."

* * *

><p>Inside the small Nubian cruiser, watching the others quietly talking amongst themselves, Sabé tried hard not to stare at Obi-Wan. She was having varying degrees of success. She wasn't the sort of woman who made a habit of staring at handsome men, but she made an exception for Obi-Wan. He looked well enough at first glance, but she could see how the stress of the war had affected him. His eyes, although still the same entrancing azure she remembered, had a shadowed, haunted look of one who had seen too much death. She could spy one or two strands of premature grey among the reddish-brown of his hair. He was not yet forty.<p>

Occasionally he would interrupt her reflections by looking in her direction, and she was eternally grateful for the shadow her hood cast over her eyes.

She did not miss the strange glances he sent the Duchess's way. On the surface they were unremarkable and perfectly polite, but there was an undertone of inquisitiveness and unease. Satine looked back at him with adoring eyes. Sabé suspected that the Duchess was unaware that her gaze was so unguarded. She was obviously an intelligent woman, not one to risk scandal, no matter what her personal feelings were.

On the whole the journey was unexceptional. Padmé, Satine and the two Jedi spent the time talking, catching up and discussing the mission tasks ahead. Sabé sat silently beside Captain Typho, her presence unnecessary but desired for some absurd reason to do with etiquette. Part of her was glad to be able to overhear what was being said between Obi-Wan and Satine, to reassure herself that it was nothing more than talk between friends. It was a petty part of herself that she was not particularly proud of, but one that she never quite managed to ignore.

She felt a nudge by her leg and subtly glanced down. There was a small data pad on the bench between her and Typho. It had a message on it.

**Put your eyes back in.**

She thought that was a little odd coming from him, since he relied on his right eye only, having lost his left in the Battle of Naboo. With a stealthy fingertip she deleted the text and typed a question mark. In her peripheral vision she saw him type a new message.

**I saw you looking at Master K.**

She frowned and put: **So? **

**Be careful.**

**Always am.**

But she looked over at Obi-Wan again. He caught her gaze and sent her a smile, but it was a guarded one.

**Seriously. **

Sabé deleted the message and left the pad blank, deciding to ignore Gregar Typho and his all-too-perceptive advice for the remainder of the journey. She pushed the pad across the few inches of bench towards him, then brought her attention back to the others. She realised with a jolt that Obi-Wan was still watching her, and it was evident that he had drawn his own conclusions about her exchange with the captain.

The door to the chamber slid open and the guards admitted See-Threepio, Padmé's protocol droid.

"Mistress Padmé, lunch is served in the galley if you and your guests would come through."

"Thank you, Threepio. We'll be right there."

Typho stood up, pocketing the data pad. "Milady, if I'm not needed I'll run over the security details with the guards."

"Of course, Captain. Sabé, please accompany him."

"Milady?"

"My mind will be completely at ease if you know all the security details too."

"As you wish." Sabé bowed and followed Typho out of the room.

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right?" he said as they walked.

"I know."

"Then why are you treating me like the bad guy?"

"I didn't know I was."

He stopped and gave her a Look, the kind that did not require words. It was a trait he had inherited from his uncle, Panaka.

She sighed. "All right. I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed about this whole trip."

"I'm not surprised. Having to spend time with the ex of your unrequited love, who also happens to be present, is never easy."

She stared at him, incredulous.

"I'm an observer," he said, "like you. Besides, I'm in a similar situation myself." His face was neutral, but Sabé could detect a glimmer of hurt hidden within.

"Padmé?" she deduced.

He nodded. "Yes. I guess it's obvious."

"Not at all. But I'm an observer, as you said."

"Yeah, well, there are too many complications. And even if she were free there's too great a difference in station. I decided long ago never to let her find out. Instead I watch over her and protect her."

Sabé found a smile on her face, stirred by the obviously genuine affection he held for Padmé. No man would act as such without it. "That's very honourable."

Typho's lips gave a cynical twitch. "Maybe. But my point is I don't let my feelings interfere with my job."

Sabé arched her eyebrow accusingly, her smile fading. "And you think mine do?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," she replied hotly, her temper flaring. "For your information, Captain, I have been hiding these feelings for twelve years! It would be so much easier if I could just sweep them aside, but the galaxy doesn't work that way."

"Sabé…"

"No, don't," she said. She didn't need to be apologised to or reassured. She needed to get through this with her heart intact. "I'm here because I am excellent at my job. Any other pressure that comes from this mission I will just have to put up with. I will be fine."

He didn't seem convinced and stepped closer, touching her arm and trying again.

"Look, I was just saying–"

"Gregar, I _don't _want to talk about it!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, rounding the corner.

Sabé felt her heart give a jolt, then sink into her boots as she jumped back from Gregar's touch. She knew full well how the situation would appear to him. She tried not to let it matter.

"Not at all, Master Kenobi," she said. "Captain Typho and I were just agreeing to disagree."

"And then some," Typho muttered under his breath. "Excuse me, I must talk to the guards." With a stern parting look at Sabé, he continued down the corridor.

Left alone, the handmaiden and the Jedi spent a few moments in uncomfortable silence.

"Is there something I can help you with, Master Kenobi?" Sabé said at last.

"I thought I should probably go over the security details."

"Oh." There was another pause. "They certainly are popular."

He smiled briefly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your discussion."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't important."

"Really? He seemed quite annoyed." He glanced down the corridor after the tall, dark-skinned captain.

"Yes, well, I tend to bring that out in people."

Obi-Wan laughed. "On the contrary, I'm sure."

Sabé, to her embarrassment, felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "It's been a long time," she said. "I've missed our conversations."

Obi-Wan smiled, thinking back to their time spent delayed on Tatooine. "We must have covered every topic under the suns."

"In our boredom."

They laughed together.

"I never properly thanked you for that."

"For what?" he asked.

"I was in disguise, my Queen was gone, I didn't know what to do and I was so worried about the people left behind. You gave me guidance and offered friendship, and you kept my mind off my worries. And when you learned that I was only a handmaiden you didn't retract that friendship."

His smile, which had been broadening at her words, now dropped. "Why would I? You are not 'only' anything, Sabé."

"There's a lot of snobbery in the galaxy. Many of those we consider to be important would never lower themselves to the level of being on good terms with a handmaiden, let alone a servant like Teckla."

"Jedi do not judge so harshly."

"I know. I'm grateful."

She felt her heart swell at his kindness. She could never love him completely without him returning it, but she knew she was well on the way. She had given up chiding herself on the pointlessness of it. It was something she couldn't help, no matter how much pain it caused her. And she, in her stubbornness, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aren't you missing lunch?" she asked, the thought just occurring to her.

"I'm not hungry. I'd rather make sure that the security is all that it should be."

"Did you want to speak to Typho about that?"

"If possible. Unless you know the plans, in which case I'd be grateful if you'd run them by me."

"I'd be glad to. Shall we?" She extended her arm in the direction of the crew lounge.

"Thank you."

They walked the corridor together, and Sabé felt at ease for the first time since their arrival.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect when they landed in the capital city of Hapes. The ship swept down in a graceful curve, coming to a halt on a smooth stone landing courtyard not far from the Queen Mother's residence, the Castle of Per'Agthra, otherwise known among the locals as the Fountain Palace.<p>

The palace was an impressive, centuries old, turreted structure that dominated the landscape of the capital city it watched over. It sat at the very edge of the cliff that the city was built on, looking out across the vast stretches of ocean. The city was surrounded by mountains and huge areas of wild forest, giving a feeling of isolation mixed with the technical efficiency of the town.

Padmé and the Duchess led the procession from the ship, walking down a pathway created by Typho's neatly lined up men. Sabé and the Jedi followed closely, with Typho not far behind. Last came the remaining guards and See-Threepio. Sabé felt out of place walking with the Jedi, but Obi-Wan had insisted, stressing the point that he and Anakin were simply additions to the security.

The air was warmer than Sabé had expected upon seeing the partially overcast sky, and laced with the sweet fragrances of the palace's ornamental gardens. In the distance there came a medley of chattering calls from creatures in the woods. It was peaceful, despite the evidently busy city.

The Hapan Queen Mother, Ni'Korish, stood waiting to greet them. Her two eldest daughters, Princess Ta'a Chume and Princess Secciah, stood at her right, her son, Prince Kalan, at her left. Her consort stood further back, next to a nurse who held the child princess, Isoldé, by the hand. They were all incredibly beautiful, their skin glowing with a healthy tan, their perfect faces framed by their shimmering dark hair. Even the nurse and the security personnel were beautiful. As Sabé scanned the female guards lining the landing platform, their expressions placid, she didn't find a single plain face among them.

"Duchess Satine," the Queen Mother greeted in accented Basic, "Senator Amidala, welcome to Hapes. It is a pleasure to meet you both in person."

"Likewise, Your Highness," Satine said. "The senator and I are both honoured to be here."

Padmé gestured to the Jedi. "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. They accompany us at the command of Chancellor Palpatine, but as our friends."

"Then they too are welcome," Ni'Korish said graciously.

The Jedi bowed fluidly, but said nothing.

"My ladies have set up the very best rooms for you." The Queen Mother gestured and the two ladies-in-waiting stepped forward. "They will show you to your suites for you to get settled, then bring you to me. Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Padmé said. "Thank you."

"Be on your guard," Obi-Wan murmured to Anakin. "I sense deception here."

"So do I," Anakin hissed back.

"From the Queen Mother?" Sabé asked. "Or elsewhere?" She kept her eyes forward and barely moved her lips. In her own way she was skilled at deception herself.

"I'm not sure yet," Obi-Wan said. "Be vigilant. Expect trouble and you'll always be prepared."

"Don't worry about me, and certainly don't worry about Padmé. She's covered. I just hope that the Happy Twins can do the same for the Duchess."

They all glanced over at Satine's wordless guards and hid their smiles. The crowd on the landing platform dispersed, disappearing back to the palace in orderly lines. Sabé and the Jedi moved when Padmé and Satine did, following their respective guides towards the Fountain Palace.

Inside, it was evident that the palace was built for splendour and opulence above practicality. The entrance hall was huge, featuring a central staircase and many archways leading to different routes through the building. The corridors were long and winding, fashioned from light-coloured marble. Everyone they passed was dressed exquisitely and was uncommonly beautiful. Sabé couldn't help feeling unsettled at that. She was by no means concerned about her own looks, but the Hapans' exquisiteness was almost intimidating.

When the two ladies-in-waiting took different corridors, Obi-Wan broke away to follow the Mandalore party, leaving Anakin with the Naboo.

Sabé choked down her disappointment and walked with Anakin, behind the train of Padmé's skirts.

"You know, you've got a bit of a sarcastic streak in you, Sabé," Anakin whispered. "It's bad enough with Obi-Wan, but now you too!"

Sabé smiled and thought she heard a smothered giggle from the senator.

"What can I say?" she muttered. "It's a compulsion."

"Right."

The lady-in-waiting opened the door to a stunning suite of rooms. There was a bedroom, sitting area and fresher for Padmé, with an adjoining room for Sabé. Captain Typho and his men were housed in smaller rooms close by.

The Hapans prided themselves on the natural beauty of their planets, choosing to make their architecture an extension of it rather than an intrusive man-made blot on the landscape. The suite had huge windows facing an expanse of cerulean sea, making the most of the natural light, with a door out to a small balcony. The view was extraordinary, enough to draw a smile from the otherwise-melancholy Sabé.

"Do you require anything?" the lady-in-waiting asked.

"No thank you," Padmé answered politely. "I'll unpack my things, then speak with the Queen Mother."

"Then I'll leave you to your task." She bowed and left the suite.

Sabé glanced at Anakin. "I'm not sure it would be wise for you to…um…visit…the room later," she said, attempting to find a diplomatic term to refer to the secret marriage between her friend and the Jedi Knight. "There may be more eyes on Padmé than we think."

"I agree," he said, running a hand through his ragged dark-blond hair. "But I don't like it." He grinned impishly at her, then headed over to his wife.

Sabé shook her head, smiling, and turned her attention to Padmé's wardrobe.

* * *

><p>As Obi-Wan followed Duchess Satine he had time to reflect on their relationship. He had loved her once, or thought he had. It had been enough for him to consider leaving the Jedi Order. In hindsight he could see what a disaster that would have been, and he was glad he hadn't done it. Being a Jedi was his destiny. Throwing it over would only have led to him eventually resenting Satine. Their relationship would have crumbled.<p>

Occasionally, over the years, he had wondered 'what if?' but had always come to the same conclusion. So he was able to live his life secure in the knowledge that he had made the right decision.

Satine, of course, was not the only woman he had developed feelings for in the path of his life. There had been Cerasi, Siri, Taria. And then Sabé. Obi-Wan had a compassionate heart, but he had never given it to any woman. He suspected, in the case of Cerasi and Taria at least, that his youthful ignorance of the subject had confused that compassion for something more. Siri had been…well, he wasn't sure, but he knew they were both better off following the Jedi path.

Sabé was different again. He'd thought she was the Queen of Naboo when they first met, and he'd struggled to pay heed to the authority of a monarch who was only reputed to be fourteen years old. But she had been calm in the face of danger, brave and astute, and none of that had changed when it was revealed that she was actually a decoy. He had found her to be a loyal, dedicated young woman, who steadfastly refused to show her fear to her enemies. When he had the opportunity to speak to her as herself he found her warm, witty and compelling. There had been nothing romantic between them whatsoever, and yet…

He supposed he was picking up on the potential. Part of him, the part that was just a man as opposed to a stern Jedi Master, seemed to view the situation almost as a missed opportunity. He knew better than to be so flippant about it, but still could not shake the feeling.

Ahead, Satine was shown into an elegant guest chamber. Obi-Wan politely stood by the door as her entourage flitted about, unpacking her things.

"We have no rooms prepared for you and your friend," the lady-in-waiting said apologetically, clasping her lily-white hands. "We did not expect you."

"Don't worry. We will be joining the security teams on patrol."

"The Jedi do not sleep now?" Satine asked dryly.

She had removed her harp-like headdress and was massaging her aching neck. It was something he'd witnessed Padmé and Sabé doing many times before. He wondered who had first decided that the proper etiquette for noblewomen was to make them wear clothes that were as uncomfortable as possible.

"Not on duty," he said at length.

"I saw you talking to Senator Amidala's handmaiden. I wasn't aware that you were friends." He didn't miss the calculating way she looked at him, as if anything he said would be immediately analysed.

"We met a long time ago, during the invasion of Naboo."

"Wasn't that the first time you met Senator Amidala and Anakin?"

"It was."

Satine nodded. "I only ask because I find it strange."

Obi-Wan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What?"

"Having such an informal relationship with staff. On Mandalore we're brought up to be much more strict about position."

Sabé's words about the snobbery present in the galaxy floated back to him, and he began to understand why she held that opinion. He did not consider Satine a snob, she simply acted the way she was taught.

"The royal handmaidens are an elite group," he explained diplomatically. "They are highly trained and highly regarded. Even some women of noble birth have been counted among them."

Satine looked inquisitive and slightly envious. "We have nothing like that on Mandalore. Maybe we should start. They could go to Naboo for training, perhaps."

"I'm sure Senator Amidala would be happy to arrange it."

She held his gaze and smiled.

He wished she wouldn't look at him that way, like there was no one else in the room. Once or twice he became afraid that she would burst out her declarations of love, like she had on board _The Coronet_. He disagreed with fate for bringing them back together when it was clear that Satine needed to move on.

He gave her a brief smile in return and said formally, "I'll wait in the corridor until you're settled, Milady."

Her smile dropped, but she said nothing. She nodded once and faced the mirror, raising a brush to her short, blonde locks.

Obi-Wan stepped outside and leaned against the wall. Matters of the heart were so complicated. It made him appreciate the Jedi Code all the more, even though he so often seemed flout it without meaning to.

He closed his eyes and drifted into the Force. The deception he had sensed on the landing platform was lingering throughout the palace like a fragrance on a breeze. He wondered just what it was the Hapans wanted from this meeting. Padmé and Satine had clear, if opposing, agendas. Queen Mother Ni'Korish was a law unto herself.

His reflections were interrupted by a shout that he recognised as Sabé's.

"No, no!"

On sudden alert, his eyes opened and he stepped away from the wall, already jogging down the corridor in the direction of the shout. But her next words made him halt and chuckle.

"No! Threepio, get _back _here, I was being sarcastic!"

Anakin's laugh followed her annoyed exclamation and Obi-Wan grinned to himself. He turned back to Satine's suite and saw her in the doorway.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. False alarm." Seeing her confused look he elaborated, "Senator Amidala's protocol droid decided to go wandering, it seems."

"Oh. Strange behaviour for a droid."

"Threepio is very…literal."

"Literal?"

"…Yes." He sent her a brief smile and once again took up his post outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'd be grateful if you'd leave a review :)


	2. The Senator's Gambit

**A/N: **I forgot to mention in my previous author's note that Prince Kalan also belongs to me. But I'm pretty sure that nobody else does.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hapes Charade.<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Senator's Gambit.**

Sabé was a curious mix of things. She was Padmé's most trusted bodyguard, one of the most proficient soldiers that Panaka had ever trained, who could wield a blade with the same grace and precision she gave to dancing and court etiquette. She was also a romantic, with a vivid imagination and a penchant for daydreaming. How she managed to keep these traits in balance, nobody quite knew. All they could see was that however she did it, she did it very well.

She also boasted the somewhat unusual talent of being able to let her mind wander almost to the point of dreaming whilst standing up and looking wide awake. This was never something she planned. She found it happened naturally, usually during the dull meetings that she accompanied Padmé to. If the subject was interesting she had no trouble paying attention. It was the everyday, mundane stuff that got to her.

She found she had no problems with her erratic attention span on Hapes. Although the circles of argument being played back and forth between Padmé, Satine and Ni'Korish were repetitive and tedious, the evident dishonesty with which the Queen Mother conducted business was both fascinating and concerning. She could tell that Padmé was wary of the older woman and had her guard up. Satine she wasn't sure about. The Mandalorian Duchess gave out such an enigmatic aura that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking.

Sabé stood motionless behind Padmé's chair, as she was taught. It was unsightly and unprofessional to see handmaidens fidgeting and shifting their weight from one foot to the other, so they trained in endurance exercises to hold their bodies alert in a more comfortable way. Subtly and slowly, so no one would notice, she stood on her toes, giving her heels a rest. The lengthy train of her crimson cloak kept her feet hidden from view.

The Jedi noticed, she was sure. They never missed a trick. But she knew they had more important things to be thinking about. She glanced at them, where they stood as attentive and impassive as her, and revised her previous thought. One of them had more important things to be thinking about. The other looked as if he'd rather be out racing speeders.

As if sensing her thoughts, Anakin met her gaze and rolled his eyes. Her lips quirked in a smile that she tried to stop in its tracks. The result was a peculiar half-smile, half-serious pout, which seemed to amuse Anakin further. It was at that moment, of course, that Obi-Wan chose to look her way too. Sabé dropped all expression from her face in an instant, but she didn't think he was fooled. She turned her attention back to the meeting and gradually sank back on her feet.

"I disagree," Princess Ta'a Chume was saying. She gave her head a haughty toss and the beads in her dark red hair tinkled softly. "Hapes can manage perfectly well within its own borders. You rule sixty-three planets, Mother. We can organise the traders within the cluster."

"You're missing the point," Prince Kalan huffed through clenched teeth. "Hapes will flourish if we open up trade routes with the Republic. It's not a question of whether we can manage on our own. We can, no doubt about it. But we can expand if we join the Republic."

Padmé, ever the peacemaker, sat forward in her seat. "Please, Your Highnesses, we don't want to cause trouble within your family. The Duchess and I are simply here to advise you on your options."

Ni'Korish nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Senator. Kalan, I would ask you to keep out of matters that you do not fully understand."

The prince, who Sabé would guess was in his thirties, visibly clamped down his anger and humiliation at his mother's reprimand.

"I was merely expressing an opinion, Mother. Ta'a Chume argues hers."

"Ta'a Chume will be Queen Mother one day. You will not. Now please do not embarrass me in front of my guests."

Padmé and Satine both gave an automatic smile at her words, but it was clear that they felt intrusive. Ni'Korish clapped her hands once, and everyone but the Jedi jumped.

"Now. This is a weighty decision I face. You have both presented the options clearly and with honesty. I appreciate that. But it is not a decision I can come to in a hurry."

"No, Your Highness," Satine said, "we would not expect you to. Please take all the time you need."

"I am holding a ball tomorrow night in honour of the positive changes ahead for Hapes. I would be delighted if you would attend. And if the Jedi can be persuaded they would be welcome too."

Padmé glanced over at Anakin, and Satine at Obi-Wan. Sabé too couldn't help turning to see what their reaction would be. The thought of Jedi at a ball was simply bizarre.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Obi-Wan spoke up. "We would be honoured."

"As would we," Satine answered.

Ni'Korish smiled winningly. "It is settled then. Perhaps, Duchess, Senator, you would join me for tea?"

Satine nodded. "Of course."

Padmé raised a hand to her temple, then realised what she was doing and dropped it. "Master Kenobi, I believe that you and Anakin wished for an opportunity to meditate. Perhaps now might be a good time?"

"Yes," Anakin cut in. "Thank you, Senator."

Trying not to let his confusion show, Obi-Wan followed Anakin's lead. They bowed and exited the room.

"Sabé," Padmé summoned.

Sabé stepped out from behind the chair and bowed. "Milady."

"Put my rooms in order please, and wait for me there."

Knowing that Padmé hadn't had the time to make her rooms anything other than ordered, Sabé bowed again, wondering what her friend was up to. She made a swift exit and nearly walked into the Jedi, who were standing in the corridor having a heated discussion.

"…use the Force on a civilian," Obi-Wan was saying angrily.

"I didn't use the Force on her, we talked about it while she was unpacking."

"Well it certainly looked to me as if…oh, hello, Sabé."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said sweetly, echoing his earlier words to her.

"Not at all."

"Anyway," Anakin said decisively, "I'm going to have a look around. See you later."

Obi-Wan shook his head in quiet, weary acceptance, then turned to Sabé. "What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you attending Senator Amidala?"

"I was. She sent me to go and sort her rooms, but I know her rooms are fine. I don't know what she's doing."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. "Whatever it is she and Anakin have devised it between themselves and don't seem to be sharing the burden."

"No doubt they'll tell us at the last possible moment when we're in a situation we really don't want to be in."

"No doubt."

They shared a smile.

"So," Obi-Wan continued, "now that you find yourself free what are you going to do with your time?"

"I don't know. I should at least go to Padmé's suite. Half the Queen Mother's royal guard heard her tell me to! What about you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you do prep research before this mission?"

"Of course."

"Then perhaps you could help me understand one or two things about Hapes. Padmé's suite has a sitting room overlooking the ocean, and I'm very good at making tea."

He gave a chuckle. "Then how could I refuse?"

Sabé smiled, bathing in the warm glow of affection. She did not think for a moment that it was anything other than friendship, but she clung to it in a sort of desperation. Being under his gaze made her feel like a rare and precious flower, and she knew, instinctively, that the warmth of his love would make her bloom and come alive. But she had resigned herself to never feeling that warmth.

She shrugged off her cynical reflections and began to lead the way through the palace's corridors. Then, a sudden thought occurring to her, she paused and sent him a look.

"If I get lost don't laugh at me."

"Can't promise that," he said, deadpan.

She shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>As it was, they found their way to the suite and Sabé set about brewing some Chandrilan herb tea. Obi-Wan sat down on one of the sofas and took a moment to admire the impressive view of the ocean stretching out before them. Sabé brought the cups over to the table. Then she pushed back her hood and removed her cloak. The dress underneath was a simple one with a wide belt, from which hung her sword. This she unclipped and rested it on the cushions beside her. Her hair was styled elegantly but was untidy, and he smiled at the contrast she struck with Padmé.<p>

"What?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"Nothing. Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome."

"Now, what did you want to ask me about?"

Sabé blew steam from the top of her cup, then set it down on the table. "Well, Padmé sprung this on me at the last minute, which she likes to do, and I didn't have time to read up on Hapan culture. I found that scene back there with Prince Kalan quite surprising. He's the eldest, isn't he? Why isn't he heir?"

"The Hapan throne is only passed down from mother to daughter, or daughter-in-law if they have sons. The women rule here and the men are almost secondary citizens."

Sabé quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should relocate!"

He smiled. "That would be a shame. But Hapes was once led by men, a group of pirates known as the Lorell Raiders."

"Pirates?"

"Oh yes. They pillaged their way through the galaxy, bringing the wealth back here. Whenever they came across beautiful women they would bring them here too. Eventually, over many years, the women decided never to let another man rule them. The Lorell Raiders were destroyed by the Jedi, and the women of Hapes took charge. It seems they've never looked back."

"So that's why all the Hapans are so stunning. It's in their genes."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. They prize beauty above all things."

"But it's not just vanity, is it?"

"A very deep-rooted, cultural vanity. Not quite as shallow as the normal kind."

"But it's not just the women who are beautiful, it's the men too."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Not that you've been looking."

"Not like that!" Sabé protested. "I just meant that it's something you can't help noticing."

"I know what you meant. You are far too easy to tease."

Sabé stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She picked up her tea and took a sip.

A thought came unbidden to Obi-Wan's mind that if she ever should decide to relocate she would certainly have no trouble fitting in with the Hapans. It surprised him. He had never really thought about Sabé's beauty in any great depth. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed. It was undeniable after all. He had just always been struck with the light of her inner beauty.

Sabé and Padmé still looked remarkably similar, even though so many years had passed since they were Queen and decoy. But Obi-Wan knew he would never mistake one for the other. Sabé he knew to be slightly taller, slightly more slender and more athletically built, whereas Padmé was petite and graceful.

"So Prince Kalan, although a member of the royal house, will never have any real power," Sabé summarised, jolting him out of his reverie. "Instead it goes to the princess, his younger sister."

"Yes. Ni'Korish is fortunate, in Hapan terms, to have so many daughters."

Sabé shook her head. "Rule by birthright is so strange. How do the people know if their Queen Mother is worthy to rule if she's not elected?"

"The royal line is practically worshipped. They believe their monarchs are chosen by the Gods."

"Well that's convenient."

"Your cynicism is rather depressing, Sabé."

"I am what society has made me," she said with a shrug. "I find it hard not to be cynical when we're stuck in the middle of a war that nobody seems to want."

He couldn't argue with that.

"The Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace," he mused. "Instead we find ourselves leading troops. Perhaps Duchess Satine was right. No one who walks around armed can rightfully claim that they want peace."

Sabé's expression changed. There was a flicker of hurt across her face that Obi-Wan barely saw and didn't understand. It was gone before he had even properly seen it.

"With all due respect to the Duchess," Sabé began, choosing her words carefully, "I find her views rather idealistic. I'm no politician, I know that, but it's plain to see that above all things we must be realistic. It's evident that the Jedi don't take on their military roles lightly. A peacekeeper cannot stand up for what they believe in if they're dead, which you certainly would be if you chose not to fight. We would all prefer a galaxy with no war, but to lay down your arms would result in one ruled by the Separatists. Fighting for what is right is infinitely preferable to that."

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment after her words faded.

She coloured. "I'm so sorry, I forgot myself."

"No, no, don't apologise. You raise some interesting points."

"I didn't mean to speak badly of the Duchess. I know you're…old friends."

"It's fine, really. You are entitled to an opinion. The Duchess is idealistic, but she holds fast to her views, which makes her a good leader. Her people and the neutral systems need her to be so."

Sabé sighed, swirling the dregs of her tea in the cup. "I understand that. But I can't pretend that things are other than they are."

"No," he agreed, glancing down at his clasped hands. "Nor can I." He reached for his cup and passed a hand over his cold tea, using the Force to stir the molecules into reheating.

Sabé watched, one eyebrow raised. "That's nifty."

He smiled. "I shouldn't be doing it really. We are taught not to take the Force for granted or use it for trifling things."

"But every now and then doesn't hurt?"

"Precisely."

Sabé's comlink chimed and she reached for it. "Sabé."

"It's Typho."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"Where the blazes are you, Sabé? I need a word."

She gave a wince at his exasperated tone. "I'm in Senator Amidala's sitting room. Why, what's the matter?"

"I'll come and find you. Typho out."

Sabé lowered the comlink with a frustrated sigh. "Why will nobody say what's going on? Is straight-talking too much to ask?"

"Apparently it is. Would you like me to leave?"

He was not expecting the confusion that graced her face. Nor the dawning realisation and dismay that followed it.

"Any way I try to say this will just sound defensive and be taken as I don't intend, so I'm just going to come out with it. There is nothing between Gregar Typho and me except a professional friendship."

He wondered why she was telling him that. Then he realised the conclusions he'd leapt to and understood. The relief he felt was as alarming as it was reassuring. With Satine and Siri and the other women who had touched his heart he had found that he was able to move on once he put his mind to it. He did not mean to cheapen or trivialise what he had felt for them, or what they had felt for him. Obi-Wan was a consummate Jedi through and through, and he had no choice but to sever ties that would lead him away from his path. It was never easy, but always necessary, and for that reason he was able to do it. But now he found that his regard for Sabé, whatever it was, was annoyingly persistent in taking over his thoughts.

The door slid aside and Typho strode in, looking as if his day was not taking a route he approved of much.

"Sabé, Master Kenobi," he greeted.

"Captain," Sabé nodded. "What's the problem?"

"I don't suppose either of you know what the Senator is up to?"

Sabé and Obi-Wan exchanged a dry smile.

"We've already covered that subject," Obi-Wan told him, "with little success."

"Ah."

"Why aren't you with her?" Sabé asked.

"The Queen Mother seemed keen on getting the men out of the room. Senator Amidala dismissed me. It goes against all my instincts as a security officer to leave her."

"She's capable of watching her own back, Captain. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I hope so."

"Did the Duchess's guards leave too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, and Prince Kalan." Typho perched on the sofa next to Obi-Wan and rested his chin on his hand. "I don't know if it's just the cultural differences but something here is very…off."

"No," Obi-Wan said, "I sense it too. Where are your men, Captain?"

"Posted outside the suite, outside the Queen Mother's sitting room and beneath the balcony."

He nodded. "That should be enough."

"You're not expecting an intruder, Master Kenobi?"

"No, I don't think so. If the Hapans are planning something I don't think it'll be as obvious as that. They're more subtle. But it won't hurt to be prepared nonetheless."

Typho gave a brief smile. "Glad you think so."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod, then got to his feet. Sabé automatically rose with him, unable to break the habits of etiquette, even when among friends.

"If you'll both excuse me, I should try and catch up with Anakin. I'll see you later."

"Good luck," Sabé called after him.

He glanced back over his shoulder and slanted a sardonic eyebrow. "I may need it." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Jedi Master had left, Typho exchanged a look with Sabé.<p>

"Don't ask me," she said. "I'm very much in the dark here."

"I was just going to ask where _Anakin_ has gone," Typho muttered defensively, his apathetic emphasis of the Jedi's name betraying his opinion of him.

"I have no idea, he made a quick retreat down the corridor. All he said was that he was going to have a look around."

"And we can guess that he's not interested in the architecture."

Sabé smirked. "No comment."

Typho gave a sigh. "Well, I'm going to head back to the Queen Mother's sitting room and wait for the senator. I don't feel right just hanging around here."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll wait here like she told me to and hope I don't go stir crazy."

"How will we tell the difference?" Typho said teasingly, a twinkle in his one good eye.

"I dislike you thoroughly," Sabé stated flatly.

"Figured," he threw back on his way out the door.

Thinking of ways to occupy herself did not come easily to Sabé. She rarely found the time for hobbies. Of course she had time off duty, but she usually found it occupied with mundane, domestic tasks. Her sword was in perfect condition, and if her blaster was ever anything other than perfect Typho always had something to say about it. But she had been doing the job for so long that weapons maintenance was second nature.

She sighed and resumed her place on the sofa. Despite her boredom she did not feel inclined to wash the tea cups. They were a reminder of time spent with Obi-Wan.

The thought had barely entered her head when she stuck up a chiding internal dialogue.

'You are so utterly ridiculous, Sabé. Clinging to relics such as cups just because he touched one of them. It's pathetic!'

'It's not pathetic, it's treasuring memories of an all-too-rare occurrence.'

'It's obsessive and unhealthy. You'd cling to anything he threw at you. And now you're talking to yourself inside your own head. How crazy is that?'

"Shut up," she told herself firmly.

She pulled her feet up so she was sitting cross-legged and tried to meditate. But instead she found herself reminiscing about when she'd first met Obi-Wan. She'd been seventeen and he twenty-five, and a young twenty-five at that. He and his Master had leapt from the sky to come to her rescue and had given their protection in the turbulent days that followed.

Sabé had been quite annoyed with herself. She was one of the older handmaidens, in charge of the others, always priding herself on her calmness, the cool and collected way she performed her duties, never suffering fools gladly. So with all that at her disposal, to find herself, within days, falling head over heels in love with the most unattainable of men came as rather a surprise.

For a while she was angry, but soon decided that it was a waste of energy. It was what it was. She could easily admit that she had had no idea of her affection lasting so long. What she had first assumed to be a passing inclination had remained in her heart, unaltered by time or distance. It was, she gradually discovered, as fixed and true a love as any to be found between real couples. Over the years, Sabé found herself rather bewildered by it, but quite able to live with it. The only effect it had on her otherwise-normal life was that her relationships were few and far between, eventually becoming non-existent. She tried one or two for comparison's sake, but no man could ever live up to her memories of Obi-Wan. She had unconsciously placed him on a pedestal so high that no other man could even come close.

Of course she had chided herself many times, using every argument, pointing out every negative aspect in absurd detail. But it had made no impact whatsoever and she was starting to bore herself with the repetition.

When she looked back at it she was never surprised at how readily she fell. He was an easy man to love, even when he was still learning, even when he had walked the corridors of the ship with his head held a little too high, even when his initial assumptions about her were tainted with the arrogance of youth. But arrogance didn't suit him, and it hadn't been long before he had cast it aside and appraised her properly. She had met him at a peculiar time, when he was still in the process of becoming the calm, gentle, quietly powerful man she knew him to be now. At twenty-five he was still discovering himself.

At the age of seventeen, Sabé had felt older than her years from the stresses of keeping the Queen safe and keeping thirteen unruly handmaidens in line. She had been less than impressed by the attitude of the young man and had seen him as another nuisance to put up with. But it hadn't been long before she was forced to reconsider her opinion.

She had taken to her role as Queen with admirable calm and ease. On the surface at least. Beneath, she had been a wreck, not managing to keep her composure without immense effort and concentration. She had got through the introductions with the Jedi, established her temporary court on board the ship, and argued against Padmé's decision to accompany Qui-Gon Jinn to an unlawful Taooine town. Then, finally left alone with Rabé and Eirtaé, she had felt the weight of it all. The physical weight of the gown and headdress, cocooning her in a hot, constricting mass of fabric. Then the weight of responsibility that Padmé had placed on her shoulders. On top of that, the fear that had been a constant companion since the arrival of the Trade Federation blockade.

In the pressing silence that she had deemed so blissful after pretending in front of the Jedi, she had felt a flutter of anxiety manifest behind her ribcage. Suddenly her dress had been choking her, her face paint smothering her, and she had known that she was moments away from a full-blown panic attack. Shakily she had risen to her feet, sensing Rabé and Eirtaé's surprise.

"I believe I will retire for an hour or two," she had announced.

"Should we accompany you, Your Highness?" Rabé had asked, keeping up the charade for the sake of the two guards that had been positioned at the doorway.

"No. I would prefer you to remain here in case we receive any word from home."

Without meeting her friend's eyes, she had sailed from the room and headed for the Queen's suite.

Finally alone, she had tried to relax, but it did not take her long to realise that simply being alone was not enough. She had needed to get out, had needed to breathe. With clammy hands she had pulled off the headdress and gown, and scrubbed her face with the first cloth that she had found. She had scrambled about for a handmaiden's dress and had eventually found one in a corner of the wardrobe. She hadn't cared that it wasn't what Eirtaé and Rabé were wearing, or that it was extremely unwise for her to show her face. Instead she had tugged the dress on and hurtled from the room.

Mercifully, the ship's ramp had been open and unguarded. She had been too preoccupied to really dwell on the fact, and had darted outside to stand in the shade of the hull. A droplet of sweat had rolled between her shoulder blades as the heat glared down from the planet's two suns. She had placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward. Her breathing had been quick and shallow, her vision blurred, and blood had thundered in her ears. She had known that she would faint if she carried on, but she had been unable to calm herself.

Then, there had been a firm grip on her arm, a palm on her back and a voice at her ear. "Breathe."

And, as if it had been a command, she had.

"You're all right, you're safe. Just breathe."

Gradually, Sabé had felt her anxiety fade. In its place there had been a bizarre mixture of gratitude and intense mortification. She had recognised the voice, of course, despite the fact that it had been his master who had done most of the talking. She had felt a wave of peace and tranquillity wash over her, and had realised that he had done something for her, manipulated the Force in some way.

"Thank you," she had mumbled, very much aware of the predicament she had landed herself in.

Gradually, she had straightened up and swept her messy braid of hair back from her red-tinted face. She had glanced up and met the most compassionate, intractable pair of eyes she had ever seen. Almost immediately she had seen the spark of recognition in them.

"Your Highness," he had stated. He had known the truth. "Are you all right?"

Sabé had struggled for her composure, but had eventually found it and pulled it around herself like a cloak.

"I'm fine, thank you. But I would be grateful for your discretion. I must appear strong."

"Of course. But I can still feel your fear. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid for my people."

Then there had come the arrogance. "Naturally. But it's more than that, isn't it?"

She had frowned and backed away. "I'm not comfortable with this line of questioning, Jedi Kenobi."

He had given her a lengthy, penetrating stare, then bowed. "My apologies, Your Highness."

She had nodded once in acceptance. "I must go. Thank you again for your assistance."

He had bowed once more, but had said nothing else. She had turned and had quickly fled back inside. It was not long after that that he had discovered her true identity, and their friendship had begun to develop.

She opened her eyes, realising that she was grinning like a lovesick fool. She had just managed to get her expression under control when Padmé sailed into the suite.

"Everything okay?"

Sabé glanced up. "There you are!"

Padmé smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Sabé rolled her eyes. "We're life partners," she quipped, "of course I missed you!"

The senator gave a laugh. "Don't make Anakin jealous now."

"Speaking of you and Anakin," Sabé said, getting to her feet, "what exactly are you plotting?"

"I don't know what you mean," Padmé said innocently.

"I mean the dismissing of me and Typho, Anakin's sneaking around while he's supposed to be meditating, me putting your rooms in order when you've barely been in them."

Padmé nodded. "Okay. Anakin wanted an excuse to leave the room so he could look around properly. I dismissed you so I could get you in here, where you can make sure nobody plants anything. I dismissed Typho and the other guards because I thought the Queen Mother might open up more in the absence of men."

"And did she?"

"Not really. She's very guarded. I want to search her office. I'm sure she's hiding something."

"Something dangerous?"

"Maybe."

Sabé folded her arms and fixed her friend with her best piercing stare. "And just how do you intend to find an opportunity for that?"

"The only way I can: by creating it myself. Tomorrow night everyone will be out of the way at the ball."

"Padmé, don't you think the Queen Mother will notice if you just disappear? I mean…" She caught the look on the senator's face. "Oh no. No way."

"Sabé, it's your duty."

"Don't pull the duty card with me! It's been too long, I couldn't possibly."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! You attend the ball, I'll search the office."

Padmé shook her head. "No. There might be senatorial codes to bypass. Hapes was once part of the Republic."

"So teach me those!"

"It would take too long. Trust me, this will work."

"Padmé, they've just spent an afternoon with you! They'll notice. There's no white paint to hide behind this time."

"Ni'Korish doesn't consider me an equal. She hasn't looked directly at me once, and she certainly hasn't looked me in the eye."

"Yes, but what about everyone else?"

"The princesses follow their mother's lead and Prince Kalan only has eyes for Satine!"

Sabé paused, instantly sidetracked. "What?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"Can't say I have. But I thought Satine was…is…has feelings for Obi-Wan."

Padmé glanced at her. "Yes, I know. But she might change her opinion when presented with other options."

"Nobody fortunate enough to have Obi-Wan's love should even think of looking at other options," Sabé spat heatedly, suddenly fierce.

Padmé gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sabé. I should have been more considerate."

"No, it's all right. I'm sorry for being over-sensitive."

"You're not. Don't worry."

"But we're getting off topic," Sabé said. "You were trying to persuade me to play decoy and I was trying to find a way around the fact that I'm your handmaiden and have to obey you."

"You do?"

"I think that's the way it works, yes."

"Good. In that case, you're playing decoy."

"Yes, Milady," Sabé huffed in a defeated tone. "But I still have my doubts."

"It'll be fine. You can already mimic way too many of my vocal inflections. You wear my dress, have your hair styled right, paint out your skin blemishes and paint on mine. No problem."

"I'm taller than you."

"I'll wear high-heels, you wear flats."

"My hair's darker."

"Not much darker. If you wear it up nobody will notice." Padmé smiled and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm out of excuses," Sabé admitted.

"Thank the Gods. Now, tomorrow the Queen Mother is sending us sight-seeing so she can have some time alone to consider her options."

"Sounds…delightful," Sabé offered without enthusiasm.

"Sabé, you're so dull! It'll do you good to do something relaxing for a change."

"I'll still be on duty."

"Even still. Now I need to dress for dinner."

"Of course." Sabé hurried to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Padmé's semi-formal gowns. "This one?"

The senator nodded. "Perfect. Help me, please."

Sabé set about her task, fastening the dress, decorating hair and locating shoes. In no time at all, Padmé was making her way to the dining room with Typho at her back, and Sabé was free to let her mind wander once again.

She spent dinner with the Queen Mother's ladies-in-waiting before rejoining Padmé for the evening. She helped Typho do a sweep of the rooms before she was called to aid Padmé out of her finery. As soon as the senator was settled, Sabé retreated to her own room, lying down fully clothed, as was the norm for her on a mission. Padmé travelled about so much that Sabé found herself rarely using any of her nightgowns. It was paranoia of a sort, she knew that. But she always wanted to be ready, just in case.

She slept lightly, as Panaka had taught her to do, but nothing disturbed the fragrant stillness of the Hapan night. In her dreams she and Obi-Wan walked an endless desert, and she cursed herself for thinking of Tatooine before bed.

The following day she got thoroughly bored accompanying Padmé sightseeing. It was not that she disliked travel and seeing new places, but doing so while on duty was not remotely entertaining. The air was muggy and unpleasant, drawing one or two silent grumbles about her gown and cloak. Padmé liked her handmaidens to be dressed elegantly. This was partly for presentation's sake and partly for deception. Even in the modern, open-minded galaxy, most people did not expect defensive combat from a woman in a pretty dress.

The majority of her day was taken up with a slow walk, staring down at the hems of Padmé's and the Duchess's skirts. When they returned to the Fountain Palace, the two senatorial representatives had another quick meeting with the Queen Mother before retiring to get ready for the ball.

"Otherwise known as the bane of my current existence," Sabé said under her breath, watching Padmé shoo Typho's men out of the suite.

When she had succeeded, the senator turned and gave her a smile. "Time to swap," she said.

Sabé nodded, aware how pointless it was to bemoan her fate. Then something important occurred to her and she asked, "Um…which dress did Teckla pack for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Place your bets on which of Padmé's dresses Sabé will end up wearing!

The origin of Hapes' female rule and the story of the Lorell Raiders belongs to Dave Wolverton, although I did put it in my own words. He writes it better though!


	3. The Sprung Trap

**A/N: **Having a long-suffering Sabé borrow Padmé's clothes is always fun!

* * *

><p><strong>The Hapes Charade.<strong>

**Chapter Three: The Sprung Trap. **

Sabé tilted her head, craning her neck to see the back of the gown in the mirror.

"This dress is indecent!" she declared.

"No it's not. I wore this to have dinner with Clovis and Senator Dod on Cato Neimoidia and it was fine."

"You ended up poisoned," Sabé pointed out.

"Not because of the dress!"

"It has no back! How will it stay up?"

"Because it will. Physics. Stop worrying, you look great."

"The only flat shoes I've got are boots."

"That's okay. No one will be looking at your feet. Now, make-up, come on," Padmé said gleefully, taking her elbow and steering her to the dressing table.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Sabé grumbled.

"Well this is the first time I get to dress you up as me without being scared that you'll end up dead because of it."

"I might die of boredom."

With two firm hands on her shoulders, Padmé forced her to sit down, then got to work with the make-up box. Under her efforts Sabé slowly transformed. The angular planes of her face became softer, her cheeks rosy and her lips glossed pink. Padmé added her favourite smoky eye shadow and painted in the beauty mark on her left cheek. Sabé had to admit she looked more like her friend than she'd thought possible. She'd never fool Satine or the Jedi, but the Hapans would be more easily taken in. She hoped.

"Hair, gloves, perfume," Padmé said, businesslike.

"How did you become such an influential senator without using verbs?" Sabé muttered sourly.

"Talent." She picked up her hairbrush and began tending to the dark, tousled waves of Sabé's hair.

There was silence between them for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Padmé," Sabé said at length, all humour gone from her tone, "do you ever wonder whether your love for Anakin is sort of…well, selfish?"

"Selfish?"

"I mean, do you worry that you'll keep him from his path?"

"Sometimes," she said with a shrug, "But he's too stubborn to let me! Why?"

Sabé met her gaze in the mirror and said nothing, unable to find the right words.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé guessed.

Sabé nodded morosely. "I know it's pointless to worry about it. We're not in a relationship, we never will be. He has no ties to me whatsoever. But I wonder."

"It's natural to wonder."

"Natural perhaps. Logical, no. Jedi Code aside, why would he look at me when he has Duchess Satine?"

"I'm not convinced that he has feelings for Satine. And for the record I think the Jedi Code is wrong."

"Yes, but you're biased."

"I know, but Anakin is proof that Jedi can have relationships and still do their duty. His loyalty to the Jedi Order hasn't changed just because he's married me."

"I suppose."

"I can't pretend to know what Obi-Wan thinks and feels, but I do know that he's not in love with Satine. He cares about her, that much is evident, but only as he cares about me or Anakin."

"How do you know that?" Sabé asked. "You can't know for sure."

"No, not for sure. But I'd put credits on it."

Sabé caught her friend's eye and knew that her expression did not look convinced. "You don't believe me, do you?" Padmé said.

"No, but don't take it personally."

"I'll try." Padmé smiled at her in the glass. "I wish I could see you settled and happy, Sabé."

"You can't choose who you fall in love with. My heart is Obi-Wan's, whether he accepts it or not."

"But it makes you unhappy."

"True. But I'm used to it now. I'm happy being unhappy. I wouldn't change it just to cheer myself up."

Padmé gave her an odd look, pinning several hair accessories in place. "That's a little strange. But I sort of understand your logic. And, as always, respect your decisions."

"Thank you. You're a good friend, Padmé. I keep too much bottled up, it's good that you make me talk about it."

Padmé simply patted her shoulder and stepped back to cover her hair in fixer spray. "Milady, you are almost ready for the ball," she said.

Sabé pulled a face, then reached for her gloves. She dabbed Padmé's signature perfume on her neck and stood up. "How do I look?"

"Like a senator."

"I was hoping for a bit more specific than that."

They both turned to face the mirror. Two Padmé Amidalas stared back at them. One stood slightly taller, her hair a little darker, her face a little narrower, but the differences were small.

"You look like me."

"Then you'd better become me."

Padmé nodded her agreement and reached for a make-up removal cloth. Ten minutes later and she had pulled Sabé's cloak on over a jumpsuit and was strapping a blaster to her hip.

"You'd better take my sword too," Sabé offered. "I certainly can't wear it."

The door chimes rang out and the ladies heard Threepio teetering to answer it.

"Hey, Threepio. Is she ready yet?"

"Not yet, Master Anakin."

Padmé turned to her double. "Ready?"

"No," Sabé said stubbornly.

"Come on then."

Somewhat reluctantly and with a final upward tug of the dress's neckline, Sabé headed out to the sitting room, where Anakin was waiting. He grinned when he saw her and bowed.

"Senator Amidala, good evening."

"Master Jedi," Sabé greeted, her voice a near-perfect imitation of Padmé's.

"I hope you won't mind if I steal your handmaiden for a while."

"Not at all. She will be happy to help you."

"Duchess Satine is waiting for you in her suite. She suggests that you attend the ball together."

"Wonderful," Sabé said with a bare trace of sarcasm. "Threepio, wait here until I return."

"Very well, Milady."

Secretly rather pleased to have fooled the droid's ocular sensors, Sabé nodded to Anakin and swept from the room. Typho was standing by the door in the corridor and fell into step behind her without a word. Sabé wasn't sure if he was in on Padmé's plan or not, but his continual silence led her to believe it was the latter. She knew him too well to think that he would remain quiet if he'd thought that the senator was doing anything reckless.

"Captain, wait outside while I fetch the Duchess. She made need some last minute help."

"Yes, Milady."

Sabé rang the door chimes and was admitted by one of Satine's guards. She sauntered over to the bedroom door and said, "Satine? Can I come in?"

"Yes. I'm almost done."

Choking down a sudden, irrational stab of nerves, Sabé pressed the door panel and entered the room, for the first time coming face to face with her rival.

The Duchess was a renowned beauty, her eyes crystal ice-blue, her hair pale gold, styled in short waves around her face, her complexion fair and smooth as alabaster. She wore a sleeveless gold shimmersilk dress, elegant in its simplicity. After the complex and elaborate wardrobe she had worn so far it was a bold statement.

"Padmé, you look…" she trailed off, staring.

Sabé hurriedly closed the door behind her.

"…like your handmaiden," Satine finished with a frown.

"Milady, my name is Sabé. I am the senator's decoy."

"And where is the senator?"

"Conducting a search of the Queen Mother's office."

"She's what?"

"I know. But you know what she's like."

Satine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me she hasn't gone alone."

"No. Anakin went too."

"That's something then. So I suppose you and I must attend the ball and pretend that everything is normal?"

"That's the plan, Milady."

"I wonder why she didn't include me in her plans," Satine pondered out loud.

"I don't think she told Captain Typho either."

Satine looked peeved, then sighed heavily. "Very well then, Sabé. Or should I say Padmé? Let me put on my sleeves and we'll go."

Sabé nodded, slightly annoyed that the Duchess was being so calm and pleasant when she had been determined to hate her completely.

Satine busied herself with attaching the sleeves to the gown. Sabé resisted the urge to help her, her handmaiden's instincts always at the forefront of her actions.

"How long have you served Padmé?" the Duchess asked.

"Since she was Queen of Naboo. We looked even more similar back then."

A spark of realisation hit the Duchess's eyes. "You're the decoy that fooled the Trade Federation viceroy and allowed Padmé to capture him!"

"Yes."

"I heard about that on the HoloNet. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise," Sabé said grudgingly, trying to do the same.

Satine approached her, studying her face. "It is a remarkable resemblance. If I didn't know Padmé so well I think I would have been fooled! Shall we go?"

"After you, Duchess."

They swept from the room, Sabé's dark mauve skirts striking a regal contrast to Satine's gold. As they exited they found Typho talking to one of the ladies-in-waiting.

"Ah, there they are. This lady has come to escort you to the ball, Milady." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sabé could see him staring at her, a furious expression on his face.

"Thank you, Captain."

"This way, please," the lady-in-waiting said, oblivious to Typho's anger.

Sabé shot the captain a warning glare and fell into step beside Satine.

The grand ballroom was a huge, impressive chamber, the same mixture of practicality and beauty that could be seen everywhere in the palace's architecture. Its windows faced the sea on one side and the gardens on the other. At the far end of the room the Queen Mother sat on a dais, Princess Ta'a Chume on her right, Princess Secciah on her left. Musicians sat in a gallery above, and male servants mingled with the crowd, offering trays of wine.

"The Queen Mother doesn't do things by halves, does she?" Satine murmured.

"It appears not."

Sabé shot a glance back over her shoulder at Typho. His expression was not promising, seeming to say 'We'll be having words later'.

"We'd better pay our respects to Ni'Korish," she said. "Captain, please wait here. It will look strange if I appear with you and without Sabé."

"Very good, Milady," Typho answered, his face surly.

Satine turned to her two guards. "Perhaps you should remain here too. I will be perfectly safe."

The guards bowed. Sabé and Satine weaved their way through the crowds of people dancing and gossiping, each sinking into a low curtsey when they reached the dais.

"Duchess, Senator," the Queen Mother greeted, "how lovely to see you join us."

"Your Highness," Satine said with a graceful nod of her head, "it is our pleasure to attend, and we are honoured to be included."

The Queen Mother gave a complacent smile and waved her hand. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you?"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Sabé said.

They moved away from the dais and found a place to stand at the borders of the room. It was not long before Prince Kalan sidled up to Satine's side.

"Good evening, ladies," he said.

"Good evening, Your Highness," they chorused.

"How are you enjoying my mother's party?"

"It is truly spectacular, Your Highness," Sabé answered, filling the brief silence that was supposed to be Satine's reply.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala." His gaze flicked to hers momentarily and he smiled. Sabé saw the warmth in his dark eyes and liked him for it. He was certainly friendlier and seemed more genuine than his mother and sisters. And of course he was undeniably handsome. It was not an uncommon trait amongst the men in the room, but the prince had the courtesy and charm to go with it. Sabé may have been deeply in love with Obi-Wan, but she wasn't blind.

"May I say how lovely you look?" the prince said to Satine. "Both of you," he added hastily.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Satine replied.

Sabé noted with interest that the Duchess was not entirely insensitive to his charms, but seemed preoccupied with searching the crowd for the Jedi.

"Please call me Kalan."

Satine nodded. "Very well." She sent him a small smile and his face lit up with hope. They began to chat quietly, leaving Sabé alone to watch the hypnotic whirl of skirts and jackets on the dance floor.

Eventually there came a lull in the flow of their conversation. Sabé looked up and saw that Satine's attention had been caught by an approaching Jedi. Obi-Wan was making his way towards them, snaking through the guests. She felt Satine stand up straighter in anticipation and pressed her lips together to hold back her sigh. Obi-Wan stopped in front of them and bowed in his usual gallant fashion. They nodded graciously in unison. He held out a hand.

"Senator Amidala, if I may have the pleasure?"

"Me?" Sabé could not help asking, in a voice that was hers rather than Padmé's. She brought her focus back at once. "Of course, Master Kenobi." She placed her hand in his and glanced back at Satine and Kalan. "Excuse me, Duchess, Your Highness."

"By all means," Satine replied pleasantly, but even Sabé could sense her confusion.

Obi-Wan led them onto the dance floor, apparently as comfortable on it as he was on the battlefield. Her gloved hand grew warm where his fingers held it. He turned to face her and she stepped forward, placing her free hand upon his shoulder. His hand lightly touched the bare skin of her back and she tried to keep her reaction from her face. She no longer felt self-conscious in Padmé's dress. Padmé's stupid, backless dress that she had so cursed at the beginning of the evening, but now was growing to rather like.

Sabé barely heard the music, although years of training allowed her to go through the dance moves mechanically. She was somewhat surprised that Obi-Wan could dance so well, but didn't get chance to ask him where he had learned.

"Where exactly is the senator?" he asked in a low voice.

Sabé felt an irrational stab of disappointment. She hadn't really expected his motives to be about her, but it stung her all the same.

"She wanted to investigate the Queen Mother's office."

"And you let her?"

"Don't worry, Anakin went with her."

"I can't believe you just said those two things in the same sentence."

Sabé smiled wryly. It was a smile that was only hers, not Padmé's. She thought she saw Obi-Wan's eyes briefly flick to her mouth. But no, that was absurd. She chided herself yet again on the waste of time that was wishful thinking.

"I, um, think you might have upset the Duchess," she covered.

Obi-Wan looked over her shoulder at Satine. Sabé could only imagine the eagle-eyed stare that they were receiving.

"Hmm," was all he said.

"That's very profound. No wonder they call you the Negotiator."

He glanced back at her. "No wonder handmaidens should be seen and not heard!"

She could not take offence when he said it so lightly and with such a smile upon his face.

"Seriously though, you could have found out Padmé's whereabouts from her."

Obi-Wan looked surprised, as if it had just occurred to him that she was right. Sabé met his stunned gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable. He was staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"What?" she put in awkwardly.

"No, you're right, I could have."

"But you didn't," she said, almost to herself.

"No."

She wanted to ask why, but she lacked the courage. She opened her mouth to speak, hoping the question would make itself known, when there came a shout across the ballroom.

"Master!"

It was Anakin with his impeccable timing.

"Obi-Wan! It's a trap! The Hapans made a deal with the Trade Federation, there are battle droids surrounding us!"

Several things shot through Sabé's mind in quick succession. First and foremost was relief at the sight of Padmé standing unharmed beside Anakin. Then, anger at the deception from the Hapans, alarm and curiosity about the reasoning behind it, and anticipation of the fight ahead. Lastly was irritation that her brief, valued moments of being the sole focus of Obi-Wan's notice were interrupted.

Obi-Wan smoothly turned out of her arms to look at the Queen Mother, questioning the truth with one raised eyebrow.

"You betrayed us!" Satine suddenly burst out.

Kalan, the recipient of her fury, looked slighted at her words. "What do you mean?" he said to Anakin. "The Trade Federation has nothing but honourable trading deals with Hapes!"

At that moment the doors all slid aside, revealing clusters of battle droids, their blasters levelled and ready.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you, Your Highness," Anakin growled.

The party guests decided that that was a good time to start screaming and running around in search of exits. Some were more level-headed, and began looking for weapons.

In the midst of the confusion, Padmé yelled Sabé's name. She turned in time to see her sword come flying towards her. She caught it one-handed, already pulling the sheath from the blade as she did so.

Padmé flung her handmaiden's cloak aside and plucked Sabé's blaster from its holster. She positioned herself behind Anakin, ready to return fire as he reflected laser bolts. She was glaring at the Hapan royals almost as much as she was the droids.

But Sabé had noticed one crucial detail. While Queen Mother Ni'Korish and her daughters simply looked impassive about the whole situation, it was evident that Prince Kalan was as shocked and appalled as they were.

The droids began to file into the room, firing. Sabé identified the usual mix of battle droids and super battle droids, but they were accompanied by something else. The new arrivals bore a strong resemblance to buzz droids but floated through the air, shooting laser bolts into the crowd from an elevated position.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted across the room. "Cover the Duchess! She's unarmed!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabé saw Anakin comply, only to find Prince Kalan already at Satine's side. There was a heated exchange of words between the two men, but she was too far away to hear above the noise of the droids. Satine, she noted, was ducking behind an ornate statue, watching the carnage with horrified eyes.

Mentally apologising to Padmé, Sabé flicked her blade and sliced a long gash down the skirt of her dress. She did the same to the other side, thoroughly ruining its elegant fishtail shape but allowing her freedom to move. Obi-Wan found a moment to shoot her a bewildered and, she thought, faintly admiring glance.

He ignited his lightsabre and began reflecting blaster bolts. Any droids that did not get hit by their own shots were cut down by Sabé's blade. They worked silently, back to back, effortlessly slipping into an effective routine.

The buzz-like droids drew further into the room, hovering annoyingly out of reach for the majority of the people fighting.

"What are those things?" Sabé shouted over the racket of laser fire.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, stepping forward to slice through a battle droid's arms. "I've never seen them before."

They moved apart to avoid a spray of laser fire. Sabé ducked and rolled, cutting down several droids on her way back to her feet.

"Above you!" came Satine's cry.

Sabé turned to look and saw the Duchess point. She whirled back to face Obi-Wan and started running. He seemed to anticipate her actions and ducked at the last possible moment. She placed a light foot on his back, using it as a step up, and leapt into the air. Her sword cut a wide arc, neatly slicing the buzz droid in two. She landed in a crouch beside the halves.

Padmé had seen what she'd done, and began aiming her shots at the buzz droids. Covered by Anakin's blocking, she was able to work rapidly and the droids began to fall with encouraging regularity.

It was at that point that the droidekas showed up.

Sabé heard them before she saw them, the distinctive mechanical rolling sending a chill to her heart. She just had time to catch a glimpse of spherical blue shielding before she was unceremoniously yanked off her feet. She found herself flying backwards, then coming to a sudden stop as she collided with Obi-Wan. Her back pressed against his chest and his hand rested on her shoulder as he steadied her. For all her gratitude that he had evidently just saved her life, she felt a flush of embarrassment.

"Retreat!" Anakin hollered. "Everybody out the windows now!"

"What are you doing?" Prince Kalan interjected. "You can't give up!"

"We have to fall back, Your Highness, or your people will die," Anakin shot back, his voice managing to drip with contempt even though he was shouting.

Padmé grabbed Satine's arm, pulling her behind Anakin. They began running for the nearest window.

Sabé gathered her wits about her. "Time to go," she told Obi-Wan.

"I concur."

The remaining fighters ran as one for the windows facing the gardens and leapt through them, throwing chairs and tables to break the transparisteel. Outside night had fallen, the light of Hapes' seven moons casting a silvery glow across the landscape. The Jedi, the three women and the prince regrouped beside the garden wall.

"Where's Typho?" Padmé asked, looking around.

"I saw him helping some of the guests," Anakin told her, "with the Duchess's guards."

"Anakin and I will go back and find Ni'Korish," Obi-Wan said. "We need to find out what's going on here. Prince Kalan, you seem to be as surprised by all this as the rest of us. I hope that's genuine."

Kalan met his gaze squarely. "I swear to you, I had no idea."

Obi-Wan said nothing for a long moment, then nodded. "Then I believe you."

"What can I do to help?"

"Lead the Duchess and the Senator to a safe location. You know these gardens best."

"Of course, Master Jedi."

As he and Anakin turned to leave, Sabé reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's sleeve. "Be safe," she said simply.

"I will," he replied. Then they were gone, leaving Sabé with a like-minded Padmé and an irate, suspicious Duchess.

She mentally groaned. She knew she probably shouldn't have said anything, but to say nothing seemed inconceivable.

"Was your search successful?" she asked Padmé.

"Yes. The Queen Mother has been holding discussions with the Trade Federation. I believe she offered them my life for whatever it was she wanted."

"Wait," Kalan interjected. "You are the senator?" Padmé nodded and he asked Sabé, "And you?"

"Her handmaiden, Your Highness."

He studied them both. "Remarkable."

"Do you not think that we should be finding somewhere to hide?" Satine grumbled.

"You're quite right, I'm sorry. Let's get going. Follow me, ladies." Kalan casually placed a hand under Satine's elbow and steered her towards a path into the nearby woods. "We can hide amongst the trees," he told them. "Nobody knows these woods like I do." He led them forward, holding a small lamp towards the ground to light his way. Over generations the reflected light from the moons had given the Hapans poor night vision.

Padmé and Sabé followed them, staring at the ground as they navigated the tricky terrain.

"I'm sorry about your dress," Sabé offered, gathering her wrecked skirts away from her feet.

Padmé waved off the apology. "It's only a dress."

Sabé grinned, incredibly grateful that her friend was not the kind of fashion-obsessed woman that would consider cutting a gown to be an arresting offence.

They hadn't been running long before they heard the unwelcome sound of droid STAP vehicles. They all halted, listening. As one, they ducked down amongst the willowy ground plants. The STAPs shot overheard, then doubled back, sinking down through the canopy of leaves.

"They must have lifeform sensors," Padmé said with a grimace.

A group of eight droids floated down to land in a circle around them, each pointing their blaster barrels inward. Sabé, Padmé and Kalan automatically raised their weapons, but soon backed down when they saw they were outnumbered.

"Sir," one of the droids said into its comlink, "we've found them."

"Good. Take Senator Amidala, leave the rest."

"I know that voice!" Padmé exclaimed. "That's Gunray."

She was spared what would have been a sharp retort from Sabé when the decoy was roughly grabbed by two droids.

Sabé yelped in surprise and the other three all darted forward. One of the droids raised its blaster to their faces. "Don't move."

"Sabé!" Padmé cried.

The droids looked at each other and at the two women.

Thinking quickly, Sabé snapped, "Be quiet, Sabé."

Padmé frowned. "I know what you're trying to do, but I won't let you–"

"Shut up!" Sabé yelled, the force of her shout stunning Padmé into a shocked silence. "Your intentions are very admirable, Sabé, but I will not let you give up your life for me. It's me the Trade Federation wants and so me they'll get." The decoy took a tiny step back, cementing her words.

The droids held her hands behind her back and snapped binders on her wrists and ankles. Then they seized her arms and activated their STAPs. As they rose into the air, Sabé couldn't help thinking that they hadn't planned very well if they had been intending to take prisoners when they left the palace. STAPs were small, one-man vehicles with just enough room for one droid to stand. They were having to carry her between two of them, with each droid keeping one hand on the controls and one hand on her arm. It was ridiculously impractical and entirely uncomfortable. But despite the pain and the trepidation for the immediate future, Sabé was comforted by the thought of Padmé safe and alive, and the knowledge that she had done her duty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The plot thickens...


	4. The Wise Heart

**A/N: **First of all I apologise for the length of this chapter, but it just didn't split anywhere that worked for the flow of the story. This is the final chapter, but there will be a chapter-length epilogue to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hapes Charade.<strong>

**Chapter Four: The Wise Heart. **

It did not take Obi-Wan and Anakin long to find Ni'Korish. The Queen Mother had taken her daughters and retreated to her office, already gloating about how well the battle had gone. Listening outside the door, the two Jedi shared disgusted looks. The Queen Mother had obviously chosen to ignore the bodies of her own people lying on the ballroom floor.

"Is she armed?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin shrugged. "Who knows? We can take her."

They took their lightsabres from their belts and held them poised. Obi-Wan pressed the door panel and they burst into the room, sabres ignited. The three women inside each gave a yell and started up from their seats.

Obi-Wan pointed his blade at the Queen Mother. "Excuse the interruption, Your Highness. We'd like you to answer some questions."

Ni'Korish tossed her head and scoffed. "Not likely."

"Okay then," Anakin said casually, pulling Princess Ta'a Chume towards him and holding his blade to her neck. "Maybe your daughter will?"

The Queen Mother blanched. Although her reasons were fickle, she did truly seem to care for her daughters. Ta'a Chume stood frozen in fear. Her sister, Secciah, was seething, but didn't dare move.

Ni'Korish met Obi-Wan's gaze, defiant yet afraid. "I thought all life was sacred to the Jedi."

"It is. But we must all do things we don't like in the pursuit of peace." The calm, matter of fact way he spoke seemed to alarm her.

"What do you want to know?" she said at length.

"Mother!" cried an outraged Secciah.

"Be quiet!"

"We want to know exactly what is going on here. If Hapes has joined Dooku why did you ask Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine here? And why did you attempt to kill us all?"

"We want our borders closed. We don't wish to be involved in your politics or your war. Viceroy Gunray offered us a quick and efficient break of the Federation trade routes through Hapes for a price. The price being Senator Amidala's life."

"And what about Duchess Satine?"

"Her involvement was unfortunate. In the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're not with the Separatists?"

"Certainly not!"

"Why not close your borders in a legal way?" Anakin asked. "Why endanger Senator Amidala?"

The Queen Mother gave him one of the haughty, proud looks she was so good at. "I am a leader. I will always take the best option on my people's behalf. The Trade Federation offered a hassle-free solution."

"Your people's behalf?" Obi-Wan repeated incredulously. "Has it escaped your notice just how many of your people are lying dead at the hands of your new allies?"

"There are always casualties in the quest to achieve what is best for the cluster."

There came a clatter of footsteps in the corridor, then Typho appeared, flanked by the Duchess's guards.

"Master Kenobi. It's good to see you're okay."

"You too, Captain. Are the survivors safe?"

"For the moment. I was hoping Senator Amidala would be with you."

"She's safe," Anakin said. "She and the Duchess and Sabé are with Prince Kalan."

Ni'Korish made a face. "Then my son is weaker than I thought."

"We weren't talking to you, _Your __Highness_."

"Anakin, try not to upset her. Her blood pressure's probably sky high as it is."

"The droids will be out looking for your precious Senator," the Queen Mother sneered, glaring at Obi-Wan. "I do not think you will be dancing with her again."

Obi-Wan eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

Anakin's wrist communicator began to beep frantically. "Captain Typho, keep an eye on the ladies." He let go of Ta'a Chume and deactivated his sabre.

Obi-Wan followed him and they headed down the corridor, out of hearing range.

"Go ahead," Anakin ordered, opening a channel.

"Anakin!" came Padmé's voice, sounding both furious and anxious. "They've taken Sabé! They thought she was me!"

"What?" Obi-Wan barked.

"She offered herself up as me. You have to help her, they'll kill her!"

"Or they'll realise she's a decoy and come after you," Anakin theorised. "Stay where you are, we're coming."

"But Ani–"

Anakin cut her off, already running towards the doors.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan murmured to himself. "Hold the fort, Captain!" he hollered, taking off after his friend. "Anakin! Anakin!"

But the impetuous young Jedi didn't stop until he noticed Obi-Wan heading off in a different direction.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to protect Padmé, not her decoy!"

"Anakin, think about it. How quickly do you think they'll realise who the real senator is if nobody attempts to rescue Sabé?"

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Good plan! I'll find Padmé. May the Force be with you."

"May the–" But he was already gone.

Obi-Wan sighed and punched a code into his comlink.

"Go ahead," came Padmé's voice.

"Padmé, I'm going after Sabé. Anakin will be with you shortly. Is there any way I can track her?"

"There should be a locator chip in some of the hair accessories she's wearing. The Naboo Council of Governors are very protective of me. I'll send you the signal code."

"Thank you."

"Good luck. And thank you, Obi-Wan." Padmé signed off.

Obi-Wan quickly received the code and accessed the locator's signal. Then he took off running.

* * *

><p>Sabé was less than happy in her lofty position, the toes of her boots skimming the treetops. The binders cut into her wrists and ankles, and the droids' hands cut into her upper arms. The blustery weather was making her eyes sting, and on top of everything else it was absolutely freezing. The delicate satin gloves and thoroughly ruined dress were doing little to combat the biting wind.<p>

At the beginning of the journey she had tried asking the traditional array of questions expected of a prisoner in her position: "Where are you taking me?", "What's going on?", "I demand to know…" and so on. But she had received nothing but the stoniest of silences.

Sabé was not prone to panic, but she could feel her alarm rising against her will at the irregularity of the whole situation. All her encounters with the viceroy had led her to conclude that he was a man of logic and structured order, who preferred to follow the instructions of others despite his leadership role. He was not entirely capable of making tough decisions, so he followed strict military procedure in the hope that it would steer him true. For him to order such a rash and disorganised capture as this one was turning out to be worried her immensely. It showed desperation, and a desperate man was prone to making reckless decisions. She knew his anger towards Padmé only grew the more she evaded him. It was a grudge blown far out of proportion, but one he clung to stubbornly like a tick to a Hutt. She wasn't entirely sure how she would be bearing the brunt of it.

The STAPs flew out of the woods and across a brief outcrop of rock. Then there was a steep, sharp drop as the cliff gave way to water. They circled it once before coming to a hovering stop, high above the middle. It was a perfect secret lake, surrounded by the remaining woods and mountains that gave Hapes its natural beauty. Sabé would have found it quite picturesque had she not been certain that she was going to end up in it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

"What now?" the droid holding her left arm asked its companion.

"We wait for the commander's signal," said the one on the right.

The wait was not long, but was still enough to stretch Sabé's already-taut nerves to breaking point. She was trained to face death, to accept it with resignation and dignity. Everything and everyone died someday and she had always anticipated going out in a blaze rather than any form of natural cause. And still, the fear of death was an instinct too deeply rooted and natural for her to overcome altogether. She was prepared for whatever lay before her, but at the same time she was troubled, suddenly unsure. Her heart was hammering at lightspeed, and everything she had ever regretted or wished she had done came back to mind.

Gunray, of course, could always be counted upon to gloat.

"Senator," his voice filtered through to her from the droids' communicators, "it is finally time for you to pay for your humiliation of me. This time there will be no mistakes. It is the end for you. You will–"

"Oh, get on with it," Sabé growled.

"As you wish," said Gunray, sounding decidedly irked. "Put her in."

The droids let go of her arms. Sabé plummeted towards the lake, her skirts flapping wildly, the pins torn from her once-neat hair. A scream of panic and outrage escaped her lips. She barely had time to pull in a lungful of air before she hit the surface. It was achingly cold, and the shock of it made her gasp and splutter. She managed to hold her breath before her head went under. With no buoyancy left in the dress and her bound limbs unable to tread water, she quickly sank.

She bent her knees, tucking her legs up tight to her chest. Then she moved her bound hands underneath her body, bringing them over her feet and legs until they were in front of her. Her wrists might still be tied, but at least they were in a position where she might be able to do something about it. She began to tug at the binders, knowing that it was probably pointless, and that she was running out of time. Her lungs screamed out for air. She fought it for as long as possible.

But she lost, as she knew she would. Her body gave up the fight long before her stubborn will to survive even suggested it. Her vision blurred and blackness overtook her. The last face she saw was Obi-Wan's.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan diligently followed the signal from the tracker, using the Force to push himself to greater limits. He traversed a fair distance of forest before he caught up with her. He came out of the trees into a clearing, beyond which lay a lake. In the clearing stood Viceroy Nute Gunray and a squadron of battle droids. Above the lake were two droids on STAPs and Sabé.<p>

Gunray held a comlink and was speaking animatedly into it. "You will–"

"Oh, get on with it," Sabé said, her voice Padmé's, her tone purely her own.

Obi-Wan briefly smiled to himself.

Gunray's posture stiffened. "Very well. Put her in."

Obi-Wan watched, horrified, as Sabé's slender figure plunged down and quickly disappeared below the surface of the lake. He felt his heart tug painfully, as if there was a part of it that vanished with her. It was then, facing the potential of her imminent death, that he fully realised the depth of his feelings for her. He knew he'd been in denial, unwilling to accept the inevitable complications that would arise from loving her. He knew too that he'd been stupid for thinking that his affection and respect for Satine was akin to love. It was nothing like this. For the first time since his training he felt fear, the absolute, cold horror of facing loss. But rather than pushing him towards the Dark Side, it gave him focus. The prospect of Sabé's death was unacceptable to him, so he would fix the problem.

All these realisations hit him in less than a second. Her head had barely disappeared under the water before he was springing into action. He ignited his lightsabre and attacked the droids. He cut down three before they even reacted to his appearance. The rest started firing at once, while the viceroy found cover behind a tree. Obi-Wan reflected the bolts back and chopped off a few limbs and the brief battle was over. He flung out his palm at the two on the STAPs, knocking them into the lake with the Force. He turned to see Gunray scurrying away through the trees like the coward he was. Obi-Wan let him go, fixed on saving Sabé.

He shrugged off his robe and without hesitation dived into the lake. He swam down, using the Force to sense his way towards her. She had nearly hit the bottom. She was unconscious, her struggle with her binders only resulting in grazed wrists.

He wrapped an arm securely around her waist, then kicked off from the rocky lake bed. It was an excruciatingly slow swim back to the surface. Sabé was by no means a heavy burden, but it was awkward for him to only swim with one free arm.

Their heads broke the surface and he took a grateful breath. It didn't take him long to realise that Sabé wasn't breathing, and he struck out for the shore. He pulled her up onto a rocky beach, quickly casting his senses to determine that there were no enemies close by. He brushed the damp strands of hair off her face and, with some hesitancy, touched his lips to hers and breathed air into her lungs. He placed a hand on her forehead, reaching into the Force, calling her back to consciousness.

Her eyes opened and she coughed, spitting water onto the stone-ridden ground. Her gaze came to rest on him and he realised that he was still gripping her hand tightly in his.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like someone who's been tied up and dumped in a lake," she said, her eyes never leaving his. "How did you find me in time? I thought Gunray had finally done it."

"Padmé told me about the tracking devices hidden in her hair accessories."

"Oh."

He helped her sit up and she took in her surroundings and his drenched appearance. "Thank you," she said simply.

He nodded, wondering what to say to her. To discover his feelings was one thing. To work out what to do about it was quite another.

Then Sabé shivered. The dress was not suitable for outdoor weather whilst dry, let alone wet.

"I left my robe on the cliff," Obi-Wan told her. "Wait here, I'll fetch it for you."

It didn't take him long to sprint there and back, and when he returned Sabé was tipping water out of her boot, a distinctly disgruntled expression on her face. He draped the robe around her shoulders and she put her arms through the sleeves with a grateful smile.

He returned it, studying her face. The make-up that had been so carefully applied to turn her into Padmé had been all but washed off, save for a couple of dark smudges around her eyes that made her look rather ghoulish. Her hair hung limply around her pale face. Her wrists, now that she had pulled off her gloves, he could see were bruised from the binders. Other than that she seemed unharmed. He was more grateful than he could find words for.

"How do we get back to the others?" she asked, getting to her feet and wrapping the robe more tightly around herself.

"Good question. I think our only option is on foot. I'll contact Anakin and get him to meet us." He punched the frequency into his comlink and waited for a response.

"Go ahead," came Anakin's familiar drawl.

"It's me."

There was a yell from Padmé in the background. "Is Sabé okay?"

"Yes, Senator, she's fine. We're heading back to the palace now, but it could take a while. We'd be grateful if you could send a speeder."

"Of course. We'll be right there. Turn on your tracker."

Obi-Wan activated it, the put the comlink away. He turned back to his companion. "We could stay here and wait, but I think you'll be warmer if we keep moving."

"I agree."

He pivoted, preparing to set out, but she grabbed his hand. "Thank you," she muttered.

"You already said that," he told her good-humouredly.

"I know. But I really mean it. You didn't have to come after me. I'm just the decoy, I'm supposed to be expendable."

"Nobody considers you expendable. And I did have to come after you." He shot her a small, distracted smile and began the walk towards the woods.

* * *

><p>Sabé hurried after him, her mind buzzing with questions. Amongst the intense relief she felt at being rescued and her gratitude for the rescuer, she had noticed his preoccupied mood and wondered at its cause. She didn't believe that it was due to her brush with death. He saw his compatriots face it on a daily basis out on the frontlines.<p>

They walked in silence for a few moments, navigating their way through the trees. Then Sabé decided to breach a heavy subject.

"What exactly is your past with Duchess Satine? She seems slightly fixated on you."

He grimaced. "Yes, I was afraid of that. We met many years ago. Master Qui-Gon and I were sent to Mandalore for a year or so to provide protection for the Duchess during her planet's time of unrest. I got to know her quite well and…" he trailed off, searching for words.

"You fell in love?" Sabé supplied, surprised at the strength of the flutter of pain and bitterness the phrase evoked in this particular context.

Obi-Wan paused, considering. "I'm not sure. I certainly thought so at the time, but we were both very young."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing was ever said or done, but we knew things had changed. Shortly afterward Qui-Gon and I were reposted elsewhere. I didn't see Satine again until Mandalore's recent trouble with Death Watch. She was taken hostage at one point on the journey to Coruscant and declared herself to me. I think I must have failed miserably at hiding my discomfort, but she pressed me for an answer."

"What did you tell her?" Sabé asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Only the truth. But I don't think it was quite what she wanted to hear. But I couldn't lie to her and say more than I felt. I do care about her, she's a remarkable woman."

"But?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Sabé was taken aback. His sudden silence after being so open was jarring. "I know the Code forbids love, but I always assumed that you had a sort of understanding." She wasn't entirely sure why she was pursuing the topic so much, but she couldn't help her inquisitive nature.

"An understanding? No." There was a brief pause, then he ventured, "The Code forbids possession and attachment, which, I'm beginning to comprehend, are entirely separate from love. For the majority of my life I've assumed that they go hand in hand. But that's not the case, not when the love you feel is pure and true and unselfish as it ought to be."

Sabé stopped walking, surprised to hear that sort of revelation from him.

He stopped too, glancing at her. "What?"

"I just didn't expect that. I had no idea you thought that way."

"I didn't," he said, meeting her gaze, "until recently."

The insinuation was unmistakeable. A long look passed between them while Sabé scrambled for words.

"I can't make you any promises," he said truthfully. "I can't say I'll leave the Order for you, it's my destiny to be there."

"I-I would never ask you to," she sputtered, hardly believing where the conversation had taken them.

He smiled. "I know. But I can't offer you anything."

"No," she countered. "You've offered me everything that matters." She placed a hand above his heart.

He covered her hand with his and held it.

Sabé knew, upon reflection, that she was being incredibly calm about the whole situation. But she had loved him, unrequited, for so long that it hadn't really sunk in that that love was now returned. Yet, she knew that if this one moment was all she would ever have, she would be content. The love of a Jedi was rarely found, but was the most benevolent, the most untainted and the most valued in the galaxy. But it was often the most fleeting, for it was difficult to maintain constancy without it becoming attachment.

However, unbeknownst to Sabé, this was something that Obi-Wan had already mastered. He had loved her since the Battle of Naboo, he had simply failed to realise it.

Sabé couldn't believe how utterly wrong her assumptions were. She wondered how Satine would react. She wasn't sure that she wanted to find out.

"I understand that there's no future in this," she said. "And if this is the only time I get to say it, that's fine. But I love you, Obi-Wan. I always will."

Casting his resolve and future intentions momentarily aside, he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was something he'd never allowed himself with Satine or Siri, but then he'd never felt the need so much before.

Sabé's heart leapt and she leaned into him, trying to memorize the feeling and sensation of his kiss, knowing that it would be the only one they shared. They were both still dripping wet from the lake water, but his lips were warm on hers and his arms seemed to soothe her shivers away.

In the distance there came the hum of an approaching speeder. They reluctantly drew apart, gazing at each other.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, a hint of anguish in his azure eyes.

Sabé didn't say a word. She knew it all. He was sorry he would cause her pain, sorry that a single moment was all there would ever be between them, sorry he could not give up his duty as a Jedi. Sorry that they were interrupted.

A search light swept the forest floor and they turned their heads upwards. A sleek skiff vehicle was skimming the treetops, rapidly approaching their position. Sabé choked back her emotion, letting her professional persona take charge. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre as a beacon and the skiff hovered above them, lowering a small lift. They stepped aboard and were hauled up. Anakin, Padmé, Satine and Kalan were all waiting for them on board.

Sabé found herself immediately wrapped up in a hug from Padmé.

"Gods, Sabé! Are you okay? You're both soaked!"

"I was given a spontaneous tour of the lake by Gunray. Obi-Wan rescued me."

Padmé looked hard at her friend, studying her face. Sabé shrugged off the attention, awkwardly catching Satine's eye as she looked away. The Duchess's perfect features wore an unreadable expression. Kalan hovered by her elbow, as was becoming the norm. Although he was charming and friendly, subtlety did not seem to be one of his best traits.

"I can't believe you did that, Sabé!" Padmé scolded. "You shouldn't have put yourself forward like that."

"It's my job, Padmé. The Order of Sanctuary do not shirk their responsibilities under any circumstances."

"But–"

"No buts. How can we argue for a quicker return to democracy if you let yourself fall into enemy hands?"

Padmé frowned but fell silent. Satine was looking at Sabé with a new level of respect, although there was still something less friendly behind it. Padmé handed over her sword, and Sabé thanked her as if the senator had reunited her with an old friend. At that the Duchess glanced over with open disapproval. Sabé ignored her and held the sword by her side, where it belonged.

"Captain Typho's got the Queen Mother and the Princesses under guard at the palace," Anakin informed them.

"We must hurry back to see that she has not caused any further trouble," Kalan said with a frown.

Anakin piloted the skiff back to the palace. Nobody on board said another word. Their minds were too full.

The Queen Mother and her daughters had not made things easy for Typho in the absence of the Jedi. Ni'Korish had managed to call for her bodyguards, and those who were not tending to the wounded or wounded themselves hurried to her aid. They managed to surprise Typho, but his squad and the Mandalorians quickly beat them back. The royals themselves had made a brief attempt to join in the scuffle. Typho now sported a large graze down his cheek courtesy of Ta'a Chume's fingernails. By the time the skiff docked at the Fountain Palace and its passengers disembarked, Typho had regained control.

Padmé, Kalan and Satine entered the room first, with Sabé and the Jedi behind. The first thing they saw was the Queen Mother and the two princesses wearing identical glares. They were surrounded by a squadron made up of Naboo and Mandalorian guards.

"Mother," Kalan began, his tone as sharp as a sword. "What have you done? How is striking underhand deals with the Trade Federation a good way to rule?"

"You know nothing of what it is to rule!" Ni'Korish spat. "You're only a man."

"That is not my fault. But even I, 'only a man', can see that making a decision that results in the needless slaughter of our people is not the mark of a good leader."

"Perhaps you should direct that speech to the Republic or the C.I.S and their decision to go to war."

"Perhaps I will. One day. But that is hardly the issue here."

"Your Highness," said Padmé, stepping forward, "thanks to your deal my handmaiden was abducted in my place and nearly killed."

"Then I am sorry for her, but my planets must always come first." Ni'Korish scanned Sabé from head to toe, her expression derisive. "But those are brave words from a woman who hides behind a decoy."

Anakin ignited his lightsabre and stepped up, pointing it at Ni'Korish. "You will pay for what you've done," he growled.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "Hapes is not part of the Republic. We cannot judge and punish her."

Padmé placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Anakin. We don't have the authority to act against her."

"You want to just walk away?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes. But don't worry. She'll have Viceroy Gunray for company. I don't think he'll be so keen to uphold your deal now."

The Queen Mother gave a sneer. "It is not my fault that he failed to capture the right woman."

Anakin lowered his sabre with a look of disgust.

"Where is the viceroy anyway?" Satine asked.

"Most likely still wandering the woods," Obi-Wan replied. "Although I must say, the palace is remarkably free of battle droids."

"He only brought a small battalion with him," snapped Princess Secciah sulkily.

Padmé glanced at Typho. "Captain, watch the ladies until we're ready to leave."

"Yes, Milady."

"Um…where are her bodyguards?"

Typho's face twitched in his efforts to hold back a smirk. "Unconscious."

Padmé gave him a small smile, then turned to Sabé. "Go and get changed, Sabé. Gather my essentials and get Threepio. We're leaving."

"Milady." Sabé dipped a bow, then made a hasty retreat.

Back in Padmé's suite she quickly set Threepio to work packing as many of the senator's belongings as possible. Then she stepped into the fresher to scrub away the dank smell of the lake water. Under the warm spray she was able to let herself reflect on the events of the night. As she replayed it all she felt herself begin to tremble at the sheer range of emotions she had been through. She stepped out and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. With an unsteady hand she touched her lips and the cheek that had felt the warmth of Obi-Wan's palm. Somehow she almost expected them to look different and was surprised when everything appeared the same. She felt so altered herself that it was unimaginable to find no marks of change upon her skin.

"Sabé," came Padmé's voice through the door, making her jump. "Are you nearly done?"

"Yes. Almost." Sabé quickly turned away from the mirror and dried herself. She pulled on her handmaiden's dress and boots and left the fresher. She found her belt and hurriedly put it on, attaching her sword. Then she helped gather the remainder of their luggage.

"Are you okay?" Padmé asked her, concern written in her brown eyes, so similar to Sabé's own.

"I will be." Seeing her friend's expression she added, "I'll tell you later."

Within a whirlwind few moments she was standing in the palace's grand entrance hall, once more part of Padmé's entourage. Duchess Satine was already there, her face a serene mask, beneath which a lot was held in check.

Finally the Jedi entered, accompanied by Typho and the other security officers. They still held the Queen Mother at blaster point.

"Let me go," she was grumbling. "You have no right to hold us like this."

"It's just for reassurance, Your Highness," Anakin told her, enjoying her anger far more than he should.

"Why do you imagine I would stop you leaving?"

"No reason. We'd just prefer if you didn't call your buddies the Trade Federation down on us."

"They are no friends of mine!"

"Nevertheless," Obi-Wan cut in, "we will keep you with us until we leave." He gave a nod towards Padmé and Satine, and the group moved out to the landing courtyard.

As they approached the ship, one of the guards came forward to meet them. "I checked the ship like you asked, Master Kenobi. Nothing seems out of place."

Obi-Wan searched the Queen Mother's face before turning to the guard. "Thank you. Tell the pilots to get to the cockpit. The senator and the Duchess will board now."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan waved them forward and the two senatorial parties moved towards the ship. Sabé glanced back, gravely aware of everything that was unsaid between them. The moment she did it she knew it was a mistake. Satine's sharp eyes watched her, then flicked to gauge Obi-Wan's reaction. What she saw in his face as he looked back at Sabé caused her to give a sharp intake of breath. She kept her pain hidden behind her political mask but Sabé saw it. She knew what she had done and she couldn't help feeling sorry for it. She was not a malicious person by nature and she hated the part of her that felt glad that she had won, if it could be called that. It was a small part, whose thoughts she quashed as soon as they entered her head, but it was there nonetheless.

Needing a distraction, she turned to Padmé. "I'm going to help the guards with the wounded. I think they could do with another person with medical training. Mine is basic, but I might be of use."

"Of course, Sabé. I should have thought of that myself. Go ahead."

Sabé bowed hastily and hurried back into the palace to catch up with the injured, who were making their slow way towards the ship with the help of the security team.

"Commander," she began, spotting the officer in charge, "are all of our people out of the ballroom?"

"Yes, Milady."

It had struck Sabé as odd when she had first qualified as a handmaiden to find that she carried this title, especially now that Padmé herself was addressed by it. But on Naboo it was not so much the title that determined the level of rank but rather the way it was used. When the guards addressed Padmé as 'Milady' it was with a certain reverence that Sabé knew she herself would never receive.

She swept her gaze over the eight wounded security officers. It was miraculous that they had no fatalities.

"Did the Hapan medical droids turn up to tend to their people?" she asked.

"Yes, Milady. We made sure of that before we left the ballroom."

"Good. The Queen Mother may have made an ill-advised bargain with the Federation, but her people don't deserve to be treated poorly because of it."

She glanced at the wounded guard bringing up the rear, struggling on his own with a blaster shot to the leg.

"Carry on, Commander," she ordered. "I'll help out where I'm needed."

"Very good, Milady."

Sabé headed over to the guard, trying to call his name to mind. She put his arm across her shoulders and helped him take some of the weight off his injured leg.

"Thank you, Milady," he rasped, teeth clenched against the pain.

"Have you not received a pain killer patch?"

"We didn't have enough. There were people in worse shape."

She smiled faintly. "Very honourable. In that case, squeeze my hand if it gets too much."

"I wouldn't want to damage it, Milady," he said, attempting light-heartedness.

"I'm tougher than I look," she told him reassuringly. "Come on." As they went, Sabé remembered him as Jak Theta, a low-ranking officer of Typho's who looked set to forge a promising career in the Naboo security force. Sabé knew the names of all the guards, of course, but they came and went so frequently that she often had trouble keeping up.

"Can I ask you a question, Milady?"

"Of course."

"I hope you don't think me rude, but I was wondering why you choose to carry a sword in a galaxy where everyone has blasters. Surely you run a higher risk of injury."

"It's mostly tradition, and a symbol of my rank as a Royal Handmaiden. But I rarely use it."

"But in the battle back there…"

"I would have been better off with a blaster, I know. But I only carry the one and I wanted the senator to have it. Besides, I was fighting alongside Master Kenobi, which takes the pressure off somewhat!"

"I'll bet."

Sabé was sure he would have kept the conversation going longer, if only to distract himself from the pain. But as they approached the ship, anther distraction presented itself in the form of an argument between Prince Kalan and the Queen Mother. They were both shouting vehemently at each other in Hapan, with the two princesses adding occasional comments, presumably to back up their mother. Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing beside them looking rather bemused. As Sabé and Theta drew nearer, Threepio teetered over to the Jedi.

"Threepio, can you understand this?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I can, Master Anakin. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and can–"

"Right now we just need you to be fluent in this one. What are they saying?"

Threepio turned his head towards the pair. Kalan and Ni'Korish didn't seem to register his involvement.

"Prince Kalan is declaring his intention to leave Hapes, and the Queen Mother is refusing her permission," the droid reported.

"It doesn't sound like he's asking her permission," Anakin observed.

"He isn't. But she is arguing that he should be."

"Mother," said Kalan firmly, switching to Basic for the sake of the small group of observers, "I _am _leaving and I _am _going to find a place for myself in the Republic. You're constantly telling me how little use I am to you, so I am removing myself."

"You cannot! I am your mother and your Queen!"

"I'm sorry," Kalan said simply, turning to go.

"Kalan!" Secciah screeched.

Ta'a Chume added, "Don't!"

Kalan looked back at them and smiled. "Take care, little sisters." Then he pivoted and started walking towards the ship, the Jedi and Threepio following.

Sabé squeezed Theta's hand and shot him a quick smile. "We'd better catch up."

"I'll do my best."

Overhearing, Obi-Wan headed back to help them, taking Theta's other arm across his shoulders.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," the guard said with palpable gratitude.

"Not a problem."

Sabé couldn't see his face, but his arm overlapped with hers around Theta's waist. She found all her awareness drawn to that one place, against her will.

"Milady?"

"Sabé?" Obi-Wan prompted gently.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Theta. I was in a world of my own. What did you say?"

But Theta didn't get the chance to reply. The stillness of the courtyard was split asunder by the yells of the Queen Mother.

Kalan's shoulders stiffened at her words, but he didn't stop walking and he didn't turn.

"What did she say?" Anakin asked Threepio.

"She said 'You are not my son and you are never to return to the cluster'."

Unsure what to comment, the group boarded the ship in silence. Sabé and Obi-Wan escorted Theta to the medical bay and wordlessly flitted around, offering assistance when the droids were busy elsewhere. They didn't speak and they barely looked at each other. It hurt too much. Sabé was resigned to the fact that they would part ways and most likely not meet again, but it was so difficult to bear when they were still in each other's company, together without the luxury of being so in any kind of affectionate way.

The incident with Satine on the landing platform had made Sabé cautious, and she hid her feelings securely behind the placid expressions of a handmaiden. But it was not long before the medical droids had everything under control and their help was no longer required. Shooed out from the medical bay, they suddenly found themselves alone in the corridor. Sabé stole a tentative glance up at Obi-Wan and found that he was doing the same at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just about. Are you?"

"Just about."

They shared an intimate, significant look. Then Threepio appeared, requesting their presence, and they joined the others in silence.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back on Coruscant the weather was as bleak as Sabé's mood. The planet-wide city reflected the grey sky in its gleaming transparisteel, making everything appear cold and dull.<p>

The party disembarked from the Nubian cruiser and paused to exchange farewells. Satine took Padmé's hand and gave her a smile.

"Spending time with you is never boring, Padmé!" she said brightly.

Sabé cringed to see her trying so hard.

"It was good to see you, Satine."

"I'm flying back to Mandalore the day after tomorrow, but do keep in touch."

"Of course."

To Sabé's surprise the Duchess's gaze came to settle on her.

"It was very interesting to meet you, Sabé," she said, her eyes glacial.

"Likewise, Milady," Sabé replied properly, dipping a curtsey.

"My lady," said Kalan, pausing in his admiring gazes at the scenery, "do you think it possible that I might visit Mandalore with you? I am intrigued by your decision to remain neutral in the war."

Satine could not resist a quick glance at Obi-Wan before she gave her answer. "Of course, Your Highness. I would be honoured to have you accompany me."

"Kalan, please. I am not royalty any more."

"Take care of yourself, Kalan," Padmé put in.

"You too, Senator."

At that moment two air taxis arrived, coming in to hover at the sides of the landing platform. The drivers stepped out and came forward to meet them.

"Kryze party," said one.

"Amidala party," said the other.

Satine turned to go, Kalan at her side. She did not look back again, and her posture seemed tenser than usual. Sabé had almost been expecting a grand exit, with glares aplenty. The Duchess's rather understated retreat felt like an ellipsis on a page: fragmentary, with more to be said.

"I hope it will not be too long before we see you both again, Master Jedi," Padmé spoke up. "Thank you for your protection. I'm very grateful."

They bowed and Padmé inclined her head.

"Until next time, Senator," Obi-Wan said. Then he added softly, "Goodbye, Sabé."

Her eyes sought his. "Goodbye."

Padmé and Anakin exchanged an inquisitive look. Then the moment was gone and Sabé dropped her gaze to the ground. Padmé nodded to the Jedi and walked to the air taxi, her entourage in the correct formation behind her.

As they joined the endless streams of traffic around the skyscrapers, Sabé firmly looked towards the horizon, determined to live her life content in the knowledge that her feelings were not in vain. Then she felt Padmé subtly squeeze her hand and realised her face was wet with tears. Living a normal life was going to be much harder than she thought. But for Obi-Wan's sake she would try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, thank you to River Winters for her help in ironing out some of the romantic moments here :) Epilogue will be up some time next week.


	5. The Final Journey

**A/N: **So here we are at the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who's read this story, especially those kind enough to leave a review. It's been fun!

* * *

><p><strong>The Hapes Charade.<strong>

**Epilogue: The Final Journey. **

It was with a mixture of bitterness, sorrow and anger that Sabé watched Padmé's coffin make its ceremonial way down the promenade of Theed. She could hardly believe that her best friend's bright and vibrant life had been snuffed out by the one person she had loved and trusted above all others. Sabé knew it all, all the secrets that Padmé had kept so carefully, that could prove her ruin if she was ever caught. She had managed to get some additional information from Bail Organa, after much pleading and tugging of heartstrings, and for the rest she had filled in the blanks herself.

She knew it was dangerous for her to have come to the funeral at all, but she couldn't have stayed away. She needed closure. If it was going to be found at all, she knew she'd find it here. But the guilt would remain, she knew that. She and Typho had spent a very drunken evening lamenting the fact that neither of them had been forceful enough to insist on accompanying Padmé to Mustafar. The fact that the evening had ended with them passed out on the floor, Typho's head resting on Sabé's shoulder, was uncharacteristic of them both. But then they had never felt so desperately helpless before.

Pushing those thoughts away, Sabé lurked in the shadows, her features hidden beneath her dark hooded cloak. Hundreds upon hundreds of mourners had come out to remember Padmé Amidala. She had touched the hearts of so many in her duties as queen and senator.

Sabé pressed her palm against the stone column she was concealed behind, seeking reassurance from its cool, damp surface. She needed something solid and steady to lean against or she thought she may well fall over. The shock of Padmé's death, the horror of the regime of the new Empire and her continual separation from Obi-Wan left her with the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. It was a weight she felt too fragile to bear.

She watched as Padmé's flower-covered casket disappeared into the temple for cremation, and silently said the remainder of her goodbyes. Once that was done she had only one thought left in her head. She backed away from the column, preparing to make her departure while all attention was on the temple. Then a hand seized her elbow, steering her further into the shadows.

Sabé reacted on instinct, wrenching her arm away and reaching for the assailant's neck, slamming them into the wall. There came a yelp of pain and Sabé found herself face to face with Duchess Satine Kryze. She didn't have time to curb her surprise.

"You?" Remembering herself, she took her hand away from the Duchess's throat. "Sorry about that."

"That's all right," Satine said unconvincingly, rubbing her neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You shouldn't be here, they'll be looking for you. You were closer to Padmé than anyone. I know they lied about how she died and I'm sure you must know the truth."

Sabé found it surprisingly hard to meet her pleading eyes. She was not used to seeing such an unguarded, human side of the Duchess.

"I'm sorry, Milady, I can't tell you. My duty aside, it would be dangerous for you to know what I know."

"I'm safe enough. Mandalore is a neutral system."

"For now. But do you really think the Emperor will just let the neutral systems be and hope that none of them protest to his dealings?" She gave a sigh and continued in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry, Milady. But that's the way things are going and you'll be safer not knowing the truth."

Satine nodded dumbly, defeated by the logic of Sabé's words. "You're right. I wouldn't be surprised if that is what happens. But I'll fight it for as long as I can."

Sabé raised an eyebrow, then turned to go. "I don't wish to be rude, Milady, but I need to get out of here."

"Of course." A peculiar look came over the Duchess's face. "You're going to him, aren't you?"

Sabé stopped in her tracks.

"He's still alive," Satine breathed, her face bright with wonder.

Sabé looked back at her and merely nodded. It seemed that Satine still carried a torch for Obi-Wan, despite Kalan's very obvious influence on her mood and jewellery collection.

"Come with me," Satine ordered, businesslike.

Puzzled, Sabé followed her through the streets of Theed until they reached one of the vast public docking bays. Satine strode up to the guard on duty and flashed her I.D.

"I am Duchess Satine Kryze," she added for good measure. "My handmaiden and I are ready to leave and would like our ship."

She need not have tried so hard. The guard looked thoroughly bored and disinterested and waved them through with hardly a glance. Satine's ship was a small cruiser, not dissimilar to some of the ones Padmé had used to use on her diplomatic missions. Its pilot was sitting on the ramp reading a holomag.

"Pilot," Satine snapped, announcing her presence.

He jumped to his feet at once. "Sorry, Milady, I didn't see you."

"Evidently. This is an important friend of mine. Take her wherever she wants to go, then come back and pick me up. I can amuse myself in Theed until you return."

Both Sabé and the pilot looked at her in astonishment.

"Why are you doing this?" Sabé asked, not without gratitude.

"For him," Satine said simply. "Go, before I change my mind."

Sabé met her gaze. "Thank you."

Satine didn't answer, but gestured her up the ramp.

Inside the cockpit the pilot gave her an expectant and inquisitive look. "Well, where to, Milady?"

Sabé slipped into a vacant seat, feeling a rare spark of anticipation. "Set a course for Tatooine."

* * *

><p>Before the start of Clone Wars, Padmé had gone with Anakin to visit his mother's new family on Tatooine. When she'd returned she'd shared the story with Sabé. Sabé had listened politely, sympathising with Anakin and his shock over suddenly having new relations, but had never considered that the information might come in useful some day. But she found that it helped her immensely on her arrival in Mos Eisley. It didn't take her long to track down the Lars homestead.<p>

Not quite so easy was to convince Beru Lars that she was not an Imperial assassin sent to murder Obi-Wan. Although the fair-faced, highly suspicious farmer agreed to help her, Sabé could see that she was not completely sure. She told her husband she was taking a quick trip into town, then, in a tone that was encouragingly apologetic, she explained Owen's dislike of the Jedi.

On the journey, Beru piloted a rusting, ancient landspeeder, keeping her blaster close just in case Sabé should try anything. The fact that she was helping at all indicated that she believed Sabé's story, but she had learned to be cautious.

Eventually, Beru took a detour and halted at the top of a large sand dune. She pointed. "There he is."

Sabé followed the line of her finger and spotted him. He was sitting on the peak of the next dune in a meditative pose. The first of the desert planet's two suns was just setting, bathing him in a rosy, golden glow. Sabé's breath caught in her throat. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of everything he had been through and she found herself too emotional to answer. She climbed out of the speeder and found her tongue enough to thank Beru.

"I'll just wait here for a bit, if you don't mind," the farmer said, her hand lingering near her blaster.

"Of course."

Sabé began the short yet endless walk towards him. He didn't seem aware of her presence, too deep in his meditation. That in itself was unusual and she wondered what demons he was fighting. Every step she took raised another doubt in her mind and she almost turned back. But she had come too far and had nothing to turn back for.

She had begun climbing the slope of the dune when he registered her presence. His eyes opened, then widened in disbelief. Sabé tilted her head and tried to smile, but it soon gave way to tears. Crying was so unlike her that she was shocked by her own actions and tried to wipe them away.

Obi-Wan was on his feet in a trice and strode down the dune to meet her. Sabé began to speak, but he crushed her in his arms and kissed her, as if he was afraid that she would vanish if he didn't hold her close enough. She clung back, more content than she had been in a long time.

Neither of them noticed when the suns finally set, or when Beru smiled to herself and stole away. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it :) Until next time!


End file.
